Realizing The Truth
by Laya46
Summary: Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan start off the story in a summer vacation at the Briefs' summer penthouse. What will it take to realize the truth? Read and find out. Complete
1. The Truth

The Truth  
  
By: Mheayleayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
Trunks was on the balcony of his family's summer penthouse, overlooking the beach. Bra stepped onto the balcony and walked over to the railing and leaned on it.   
  
Trunks looked at her, "What wrong Imotochan?" Trunks asked.   
  
"You," She replied. Bra gave him a sad look.   
  
Trunks gave her a confused look. "Me?"  
  
"I should be asking you what's wrong. You're out here by yourself, while me and Goten are in inside."   
  
Trunks sighed, "It's Melissa." There was an awkward silence.   
  
"Niichan," Bra started, "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I think...no, I know, you're too good for someone like Melissa. Besides, she's not here. Get her out of your head."  
  
"Is there more that you want to tell me?" Trunks asked, knowing the look on his sister's face.   
  
Bra nodded. "Do you really wanna hear it?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," He said.   
  
"The truth?" She asked.   
  
"The truth."   
  
"Niichan, she's making you worry about your relationship. It shouldn't be that way. It's supposed to be stable, something that can't be torn down, but it doesn't seems like yours is. She's a nice person and everything, but she's not the type of girl for you. I don't know your reason for being with her, but it's none my business, that's yours."  
  
"I know," Trunks looked down to his feet.  
  
"I have nothing against her, but Niichan you have to realize that there's somebody out there, who's there for you, and loves you. And she's right in front of you. I remember mom telling you and Goten, the girl for you is right before your eyes and you still can't see her. You deserve so much better, if only you can just see it," Bra sighed and walked back inside.   
  
Trunks watched her leave and then sat on the balcony chair.   
  
"I know she's right. But who's right in front of me?" He asked himself, while looking out into the ocean.   
  
Right then he saw Pan walking on the beach, by herself, in her swimsuit and a cover-up around her waist. She felt Trunks' ki and turned around. She smiled and waved at him. Trunks smiled back.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:   
So how'd you like it? It's my first story ever. Please read and review. And no flames, creative criticism would be ok. Sorry I removed at first, but my friend, who I'd like to thank, Koka, for helping me realize if I want to post it; I'll post it no matter what other people think. But encouragement would help a lot. And I'll continue as soon as I can. Thanks.   
~Mheayleayah 


	2. Just Cry

Just Cry  
  
By: Mheayleayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Bra's nickname, I just like it a lot, but I do own the plot.   
Author's Note: By the way, Bra is 18, Pan is 19, Goten is 25, and Trunks is 26.   
  
  
Bra sighed as she took her place hiding behind the couch. Goten was on the other side, his ki rising.   
  
"Goten-kun! Calm down! He'll know we're here," Bra whispered.   
  
"Sorry B-chan. But she's right there, and he still can't see her!"   
  
Bra bit her lip. 'Then why can't you see me?' She blinked back her tears before he could see them fall.  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought," Goten said.  
  
"At least now he know that Melissa isn't the one for him, but now he's trying to figure out who's there for him," Bra replied.   
  
"We'll just have to figure out how to let them know that they have each other," Goten suggested.  
  
"But how are we going to do that?" Bra asked.   
  
"I don't know. Just let fate take it's course," He answered.   
  
Trunks walked back in and sat between them.  
  
The telephone started ringing. "I'll get it," Goten said as he took the cordless phone.   
  
Bra watched him and saw his face brighten.   
  
'It must be Paris.' She sighed.   
  
Goten mouthed a "We'll talk more," and walked into his room.   
  
'Now I'm the one who's depressed,' Bra thought.   
  
Pan came back, and changed into sweats and a shirt and the three just sat there, none of them smiling or talking.   
  
Then they heard Goten laughing on the phone and Bra frowned.  
  
She walked out onto the balcony and just started crying.   
  
Trunks followed her out.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.   
  
Bra didn't say anything.   
  
"You don't have to say anything. I know all about your feelings for Goten. Don't worry he'll come around," He gave her a warm smile.   
  
"But when?" She asked.   
  
"Just be patient. Maybe he'll have to find out the hard way, but right now, you can cry all you want. Don't hold anything in. I have two shoulders, pick any, and just cry," He said gently. Bra couldn't help it. Trunks hugged her and she cried on his shoulder.   
  
Goten came in smiling. "Hey what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," Pan answered.   
  
Goten frowned and then smiled, "Turn that frown upside down!"   
  
"Uncle Goten, you sound like grandpa," Pan crossed her arms.  
  
He looked out into the balcony and saw Bra and Trunks hugging. "What's wrong with Bra?" He asked.  
  
"Stuff, you wouldn't care about," She answered.   
  
"Of course I care. She's one of my best friends too." He said defensively.   
  
Pan just rolled her eyes.   
  
Silence.  
  
"I suppose you're starving now, I'll go make dinner," Pan said as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
Pan started cutting the vegetables and Goten tried to grab one.   
  
She slapped his hand, "Don't even dare!"   
  
"Man, you act like mom," He pouted.   
  
She smirked.  
  
"So what was up with Bra earlier?" He asked again.   
  
"Like I said stuff," She answered.   
  
Bra and Trunks finally came back in, after Bra cried out all the tears till she had no more left.  
  
Trunks smelled food and walked into the kitchen. "Mmmm, smells good," He grinned.  
  
'I love his smile,' Pan thought.   
  
"Where's Bra?" He asked.   
  
"She's taking a shower," He replied and lifted the lid of the pan and smelt the food inside. "Wow, you cook just like Chi Chi," He commented.  
  
"Thanks," She blushed, "Does Bra want any?"  
  
"I don't know. Just save her some if she's hungry. I'll go check on her," Trunks said.   
  
"Imotochan?" He knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Niichan, I'm right here," She giggled from her spot in the hallway.   
  
"Do you want to eat now or later?" He asked.   
  
"Later. I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired," She said and walked into her room, Trunks followed.   
  
"Goodnight Imotochan," He said as he tucked her in.  
  
"Night Niichan," She smiled, "And thank you."   
  
"No problem. I'll watch over you tonight ok?" He said.   
  
She nodded," Love you."  
  
"Love you too," He smiled.   
  
"Wait...one more thing...don't forget about what I said ok?" Bra yawned.  
  
Trunks nodded and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"How is she?" Pan asked.   
  
"She's gonna be ok, she'll eat later, she's going to sleep," Trunks replied.  
  
"What happened anyway?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Ask Pan. I have to go somewhere for a while; I'll be back. Just take care of the girls," He said and walked onto the balcony and flew away.   
  
"Where do you think he's going?" Pan asked.   
  
Goten smiled, "I have an idea."   
  
"What?" Pan asked when Goten was smiling really big at her.   
  
"Oh nothing. Thanks for dinner. I'll go to Bra now," He said and walked out.   
  
"Oh yes! Leave me to clean up this place!" Pan frowned. Then she realized she had nothing else to do so she started cleaning up.   
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:   
Guess where Trunks went? Hehe. Please read and review. And sorry I had to remove an "anonymous" review, because I didn't appreciate what that person wrote. If you don't like my story it isn't my problem. Thanks.   
~Mheayleayah 


	3. Took You Long Enough

Took You Long Enough  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but Cedric, Melissa and Scott.   
  
Trunks landed in a dark alley and walked around the corner to walk into the apartment building.   
  
"Hello Mr. Briefs. Another visitor for Ms. Kitase?" The guard, Cedric asked.   
  
"I guess," He replied and walked into the elevator. 'I wonder who the first visitor was?' Trunks thought as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Melissa asked when she opened the door.   
  
'Not even a "hi Trunks",' He thought. "Yeah, but I really needed to talk to you," He said.  
  
"Ok, sure. Come inside," She said.   
  
"Hey Mel, who is it?" A guy walked out of the kitchen.   
  
Trunks looked at Melissa. She looked like she was going to hyperventilate, but trying to cover it up.   
  
"Scott, this is Trunks, Trunks, this is Scott. He's a friend of mine," She tried to smile.  
  
They exchanged their hellos. "Can you excuse us for a sec?" She asked Scott.   
  
"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen," He exited.   
  
'I better calm down. If I hurt one them, I'll get in so much trouble, unlike dad who doesn't care about the family's reputation, and hurt whoever. I'll just put it on my next spar,' Trunks thought.   
  
"So what is it?" She asked when she sat on the couch.  
  
"Is this a bad time for just 'a friend'?" He asked with a controlled voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's the PE teacher at school," She said.   
  
"And what's he doing in your kitchen? And in your apartment for that matter?" Trunks asked with a frown.   
  
"He's just here to help me grade the kids, you know they have to have a Physical Education grade."   
  
'I doubt it,' He thought. "Isn't it you're not supposed to be involved with someone you work when you're a teacher?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's only if a teacher is involved with a student." She answered with ease.   
  
Trunks shook his head. "And you're just you using that as a cover up. You're cheating on me. I should've know it from the start. My sister was right about you. So... now...it's over," Trunks said and walked out.   
  
Back at the penthouse, Goten was watching Bra, while Pan, a mini Chi Chi, working around the place, whether cleaning or cooking. Bra woke up two hours after Trunks left.   
  
"Niichan?" She asked when she opened his eyes.   
  
"He's not here B-chan, but he'll be back," Goten replied.   
  
"Goten-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked.   
  
"Watching you. How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Better."  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened earlier? No one else wanted to." Goten really wanted to know.   
  
"Let's just say it the normal problems for someone like me," Bra smiled.   
  
"Are you hungry? Pan made dinner and we saved some for you," Goten laughed.   
  
"Goten did not! He ate the rest of it earlier!" Pan crossed hers arms when she walked in.   
  
"Did not! I only ate it because I saw you making more food," Goten frowned.  
  
"Because I knew you would eat it anyway," Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop arguing already. She's gonna get a headache. I'm hungry anyways," Trunks said as he stood outside the open door.  
  
"Niichan, where'd you go?" Bra asked.   
  
Trunks gave her a look that only a brother gives to a sister. Bra flashed a big smile and gave him a hug. "Took you long enough!" She grinned.  
  
Pan gave them all a confused look. Goten smiled knowingly at his best friend; "Ok, let's eat!"   
  
The four walked into the kitchen and ate and talked.   
  
The phone rang, "I got it!" Bra yelled and ran to the phone.   
  
"Hello?" Bra asked.   
  
"Hi sweetheart," Bulma said softly.   
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"So how is everything? Everyone is alright right? Do you have enough food? I'm worried there isn't enough, and so is Chi Chi," Bulma said.  
  
"Mom, I can already see the worry creases on your forehead," Bra giggled.  
  
"Oh here, your father wishes to speak to you," Bulma laughed.   
  
"Hi daddy," Bra smiled.   
  
"If you come home crying, that brat will won't eat for a month!" Vegeta said firmly.  
  
"Daddy don't be so paranoid. I'm fine and in fact I'm eating too," Bra smiled.   
  
"Come home when you want to, you don't have to be there," Vegeta said.   
  
"It's ok daddy. I'll stay the rest of the month, and you don't have to worry about me. Trunks is here, he'll take good care of me. Promise you won't come here while I'm here?"   
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I miss you and I love you," Bra said.   
  
"Me too." He said and hung up.   
  
Author's Note:  
I'm sorry if it's not as good as it used to be. But I'm trying. Thanks.   
~Mhealeayah 


	4. Pretty Good

Pretty Good  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
"You guys have to clean up, I cleaned up earlier. Bra and me are gonna be in my room," Pan said and grabbed Bra and took her to her room.   
  
"What is so important that we had to leave the guys?" Bra asked.  
  
"Where did Trunks go?" She asked impatiently.   
  
"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Bra smirked, "you're going to be around him everyday for this whole month."   
  
"Ok, there's one more," Pan said.   
  
"What?" Bra asked.   
  
Pan gave her a shy smile; "I still do like him."  
  
"No you don't," Bra said in a stern voice.   
  
Pan raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"You're in LOVE with him!" Bra teased.   
  
"SO!" Pan hugged a pillow.   
  
"You're in love with you're best friend's BROTHER!" Bra mocked.   
  
Pan threw the pillow at Bra.   
  
"Hey!" Bra screamed.  
  
"I'm not the one in love with my best friend's UNCLE!"   
  
Bra threw the pillow back. Then started the pillow fight.   
  
"Hey, what's all that noise coming from Bra's room?" Goten asked.   
  
"I don't know. Let's go check it out!" Trunks grinned.  
  
They both put their ears to the door. They heard screaming, yelling, and laughing.   
  
"A pillow fight," Goten's eyes widened in excitement.   
  
"Wait, we have to be protected first, we'll meet back here in two minutes," Trunks said and sprinted to his room.   
  
Goten came back with a pillow over his head and a pillow in his hands. Trunks just had a pillow in his arms, a huge pillow, though. They looked at each other, with little boy grins.   
  
"Ready?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded.   
  
"Charge!" Trunks yelled and opened the door and the girls stopped fighting and just looked at them.   
  
"What?" Goten asked.   
  
"They're not doing anything. Now's our chance!' Trunks screamed.   
  
The two ran through the door, but they couldn't fit because of all their pillows. Bra and Pan laughed at the two.   
  
"You two are bakas!" Bra said and threw a pillow at Goten, right on the head.   
  
With the force of her throw plus the other pillow on his head, caused him to fall backwards and hit the floor with a big thump. Pan threw one at Trunks, but he caught it and smirked.   
  
"Go away!" Pan yelled.   
  
He just stood there smirking, and Goten beside him lying on the floor with a big bump on his head, moaning like a baby.   
  
"Get out!" Bra exclaimed and pushed them both out of her room.  
  
"Man, you're sister is strong. It's a good thing she doesn't train as much as we do or else we'll get out butt's kicked," Goten said putting an ice pack on his bump.   
  
"Truce?" Bra asked as she extended her hand.   
  
"Truce," Pan said as they shook hands.   
  
The two changed into their pajamas and just sat on the bed thinking what to do next.   
  
"Let's go help the guys clean up. I doubt they even cleaned up," Bra said and walked out of her room with Pan beside her.   
  
They walked into the kitchen and saw Trunks and Goten struggling to wash the dishes.   
  
Pan laughed at the two; "You two are spoiled mama's boys!"  
  
"So," Trunks answered back, "at least I'm trying. Unlike this one who won't even help me!"  
  
Goten just stuck his hand behind his head with a clueless expression. Bra rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.   
  
"Trunks I can't believe you! It was cleaner in here when I left and when I came back it's even worse! You're hopeless!" Pan yelled.   
  
"That's why you're here, to help me," Trunks grinned.   
  
Pan couldn't take it anymore, every time he looked at her that way, she melted.  
  
Goten got bored and walked into the living room and sat next to Bra, who was braiding her hair.   
  
"Wait, I want to see how you braid it," Goten said.   
  
Bra nodded, took her hair apart and divided her hair into three sections. "Like this," she said quickly passing the sections between each other and making a braid in a few seconds.   
  
"Wait, that was too fast. Do it again."  
  
"Why? Do you want to learn how to braid or something?"   
  
"Sure," Goten said as if her words were the only invitation he needed.   
  
Leaning forward and taking the stands from her, "Okay which side do I start with?"  
  
"Either one. Doesn't matter," She sat patiently while Goten asked directions and slowly braided her hair.   
  
The first braid was too loose. On his second try, he pulled too hard, and Bra let out a yelp.   
  
"This better?" He asked as he more gently tugged and twisted her hair.   
  
"That's okay. It doesn't have to be really tight. Just tighter than the first time."  
  
"There," Goten announced.   
  
"How's that?" Bra took the braid from him and felt up and down with her fingers.   
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Not bad?" Goten said, "I'd say it's better than not bad. I'd say pretty good.   
  
"Okay," Bra said, turning and smiling at him, "it's pretty good."   
  
'That has to be the most tender and romantic gesture you have ever done to me Son Goten,' Bra thought with a smile.   
  
The two just cuddled on the couch watching TV. Unexpectantly Goten put his arms around Bra's shoulder as Bra rested her head on his shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep.   
  
"Goodnight B-chan," He said as he kissed her forehead and laid his head on her head and soon fell asleep too.   
  
"Hey Trunks, come here," Pan whispered when she walked into the living room.   
  
"Finally!" He sighed. "What is it? And why are you whispering?"   
  
Pan smiled at him, "Aren't they so cute."   
  
Pan and Trunks were looking at Goten and Bra asleep on the couch, cuddling.  
  
"I knew it was gonna happen someday. Just let him forget about Paris and it'll be a happy ending. She's been waiting for him since...forever," Trunks grinned.   
  
Pan nodded and thought, 'Yeah...she has.'   
  
She sighed. ' But so have I?'   
  
Pan left and returned with a blanket and wrapped it around the two.   
  
"Hey Panny? You sleeping in your room?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Let's sleep out here with them. You'll sleep on the other couch and I'll sleep on the floor. I'm fine with it," He said.   
  
Pan nodded and went back to her room to get a blanket. When she came back Trunks already fixed a bed for her on the couch and for himself on the floor.  
  
"I'm gonna turn off the light now," He said before he went under his covers.   
  
"Ok, goodnight Trunks-kun," She said before closing her eyes.  
  
"Night Panny," He said and the two joined the other two in dreamland.   
  
Author's Note: Hope you like it! Next chapter coming up soon. 


	5. If Only You Knew...

If Only you knew...   
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything.   
  
Bra opened her eyes slowly and wondered why she felt so warm. Goten had his arms around her, but he was sound asleep.   
  
'Oh Dende!' Bra bit her lip, so she wouldn't scream.   
  
She smiled at him, 'If only you knew.'  
  
She tried to gently lift his arms off of her so she could get up, but he seemed to be holding her tight. She spoke softly to him, coaxing him to let her go and she got up, he lay on the couch as she wrapped a blanket around him.   
  
'Wow, I actually slept in his arms last night!' Bra thought as he heart skipped a beat. She sang as she walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and watched her face. She looked into the mirror and noticed that her hair was braided. She smiled when she remembered Goten braiding her hair, and she decided it to leave it down, then changed into a long flowy dress.   
  
She peered back into the living room; the three were still asleep. She wrote a note and put it on the refrigerator, because she knew that was the first place they would go when they wake up.   
  
She grabbed a couple buckets, a blanket and went down to the beach. It was not early, or late, but it was summer, mostly everyone sleeps in, so she was one of the few people on the beach.   
  
She went ankle-deep into the water and giggled when the cold water hit her feet. "Thank you so much Dende!" She exclaimed.   
  
She did a little dance on the beach, and saw a couple of kids looking at her, and she stuck her tongue out at them, "Leave me alone!"   
  
She put the blanket down and stared out into the water, daydreaming about Goten.   
  
'I wonder how he feels about me? Why would he sleep with his arms around me if he didn't care for me than more than sister? And what about Paris? Aren't they still together?' She thought.   
  
"Forget about it, today is day of fun. No depression over that Paris," She said to herself.   
  
She started playing with the buckets and started making a sandcastle. It was around noon, people started going out onto the beach. Even though she was wearing a loose dress, it still showed her curves, which caused the young men to just stare at her, but she didn't care, she was happy, and didn't care about anything else.   
  
Pan yawned as she got up. She dragged herself into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She walked back into the living room, and the guys were still asleep. She looked on the clock and it was almost one o'clock.   
  
"I wonder how I'm gonna wake them," She thought with a smirk.   
  
She pulled the blanket off Goten and pushed him off the couch.   
  
"Leave me alone," He mumbled, as he got up and sat on the couch watching Pan.   
  
She glanced at Trunks, and thought, 'How am I gonna wake him up?' She grinned with a mischievous glint in her eyes.   
  
"Pan? What are thinking?" Goten asked.   
  
She ran into the kitchen, got a glass of ice cold water and dumped it on Trunks.   
  
"Ahhhh!" He screamed.  
  
Pan laughed.   
  
Goten chuckled.   
  
Trunks glared at the two of them.  
  
"I didn't do it, it was her that poured a glass of ice water on you, while you were asleep!" Goten defended himself, so Trunks wouldn't beat him up.   
  
"Thanks for telling on me! Tattle-tale!" Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
Trunks glared at Pan, and walked into the bathroom.   
  
"What time is it?" He asked.   
  
"Almost one," Pan replied.   
  
The two walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Where's Bra?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. When I woke up, she was gone. You should've seen yourselves last night. You two looked so cute," Pan teased.   
  
Goten blushed and pretended to ignore her last comment and walked to the fridge.   
  
Then he saw her note: Hey guys didn't want to wake you up. I'm at the beach, just come get me when you need me. Love ya!  
  
"What's that?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's a note from Bra," Goten replied.   
  
Trunks read it and Pan wanted to know what it said.  
  
"What does it say?" She asked.   
  
She tried to grab the note from Trunks, but he wouldn't let her get it.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it," Pan giggled.   
  
Trunks smiled at her, "Panny, you know I can never be mad at you forever. Just make me lunch."   
  
Pan's jaw dropped.   
  
"I won't be surprised it you call her woman," Goten teased.   
  
"I'm not my father!" Trunks frowned at Goten.  
  
"Well, you sure do act like him," Goten smiled that famous Son grin.   
  
"Just stop it! I'll make lunch," Pan said.  
  
"At least I'm not the spitting image of my father, a clueless baka," Trunks smirked.   
  
Goten was about to attack Trunks but Pan yelled, "Goten go get cleaned up!"   
  
"Yes mother," Goten frowned and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Pan slapped Trunks, "That's my grandpa you're talking about."  
  
Goten went down to the beach in search of Bra. 'Why do I feel this way? Do I really care for her more than a sister? What about Paris? Do I even love her?'   
  
He kept on walking following her ki. "Forget it!" He cursed at himself, "just stop thinking and enjoy today!"   
  
He spotted her, wondering why she by herself, because a lot of guys were staring at her, just watching her.   
  
As she looked up at him, a gentle breeze blew her bangs out of her face, and she smiled.  
  
'She's so beautiful,' Goten thought, and mentally smacked himself.   
  
She got up and smiled at him. "Ohayo Goten-kun!" She said as she walked up to him.   
  
He watched her move toward him in what he considered casual gracefulness. "Hey B-chan," He gave her a side hug.  
  
"But it's not morning anymore," He chuckled as he put an arm around her.   
  
"Oh ok, then Konnichiwa," She giggled.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.   
  
"Making a sandcastle," She replied as she sat on the sand, "Wanna help?"   
  
"Sure." She smiled up at him, 'I love it when she smiles at me. She has such an open face and clear-eyed honesty. Since when did I start thinking that?' He thought.   
  
Dozens of beachgoers were scattered along the shoreline. Little kids played in the water, laughing and squealing.   
  
He sat down on the sand. "Man, this sand is hot!" Goten said.   
  
Bra giggled, "Try scooping off the top layer first," She demonstrated.   
  
He followed her direction and looked at her. "I'm glad you're here, I was getting kinda lonely," Bra smiled.  
  
"Well do not fear! Your prince charming is here," He teased.  
  
Bra blushed.   
  
For over two hours they stayed with each other finishing the huge castle, they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We make a great team B-chan," He grinned.  
  
"That we do. Now what are we gonna do?" Bra asked.   
  
Goten grinned, picked her up and flew out into the sea, and stopped until he reached his desired spot.  
  
Bra tried getting out, screaming and laughing at the same time.   
  
Of course Goten was stronger, so she couldn't get out of his grip.   
  
"Goten-kun! Put me down!" She yelled.   
  
"As you wish, Princess" He smiled and dropped her.   
  
She took this advantage and flew away from him toward the sand, he soon followed.   
  
They walked side by side back to their sandcastle, which now lay in ruins.   
  
"What happened?!?" Bra frowned.   
  
They looked around, and saw the kids she saw earlier, laughing among themselves, while watching the two.   
  
"It's ok B-chan, there's always next time," He said took her hand, "let's go back now, I'm starving."   
  
She nodded and they flew up onto the balcony and walked inside.   
  
The walked into the kitchen expecting to see Trunks and Pan eating already, but instead, Pan was still cooking and herself and Trunks were talking.  
  
"It's past five and you're just cooking? You didn't eat for the past what, two or three hours?" Goten asked.   
  
Trunks looked at the two holding hands and looked at Pan. They smiled to each other.  
  
Bra blushed, and Goten grinned.  
  
"Is that blushing I see Imotochan? Or is it sunburn? Huh?" Trunks teased.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes.   
  
"What about the food?" Goten asked, practically drooling.   
  
"I made lunch...but me and Trunks kinda got into a food fight...and the food is long gone. So now I have to make a new one," She said.   
  
"But it doesn't look like a mess," Bra commented looking around.   
  
"That's because we had to clean it up," Trunks said looking at Pan.   
  
"Does it look like these two want to be alone? You know we could always go back to the beach," Bra teased.   
  
Trunks glared at his sister and Pan to her uncle.   
  
"Okay, we'll stay," Goten said and lifted the lid of the pot and smelled the food.   
  
"Hmmm, smells good," He was about to stick his hand inside, but Pan slapped his hand away.   
  
He sat on the counter next to Bra and Trunks, waiting for the food.  
  
"So what did you two do at the beach huh?" Pan asked.  
  
"You two better not have been making out, if you were, you're both dead," Trunks smirked.   
  
Bra gave her brother, you-better-shut-up-or-I'm-gonna-tell-daddy-look and he did shut up.   
Trunks was never afraid of Bra, but of the way she always got their dad to do anything for her, even beating up Trunks.   
  
"We made a sandcastle and I almost dumped B-chan into the water," Goten grinned.   
  
Bra rolled her eyes again.   
  
Soon the food was ready and they ate and talked.  
  
Then the telephone rang, and Bra ran to go answer it.   
  
"Moshi moshi," She said into the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Goten there? This is Paris," She asked.   
  
"Yes, hold on, please."  
  
"Goten-kun, Paris is on the phone for you," She said as she handed him the cordless phone.   
  
"Thanks B-chan, I'll be back," He said and took the phone into his room.   
  
When Bra went back into the kitchen she frowned.   
  
"Hey don't worry about it," Trunks tried to cheer him up.   
  
"Okay. Thanks you guys. If it weren't for you guys to cheer up, I'd be miserable," Bra smiled.   
  
"Goten, I'm sorry it has to be this way," She apologized.  
  
"Nani?" He asked, confused.   
  
"How come I'm always the one calling you and not you calling me. Why am I the only one who is trying keep this relationship together?" She asked.   
  
"Gomen," was all he could say.   
  
"All we ever did do is hang out together. Did you ever feel anything at all?" She asked.   
  
Goten was silent. "Nothing."   
  
"Really?" She asked, almost relieved.   
  
"You mean you didn't either?" He asked.  
  
"No...when we talk on the phone or hung out it was fun though," She replied.  
  
"Friends?" He asked.   
  
"Friends," She answered.  
  
"I guess I'll see you around," She said.   
  
"Ja ne," He said and hung up.   
  
He came out of his room smiling.  
  
"Looks like you had a good conversation," Pan teased.   
  
"The best yet," He smiled, "and probably the last."   
  
The three gave him confused.   
  
"I'll tell you guys later, right now I'm gonna finish my lunch," He said digging in.   
  
"Hey Goten, we need to talk," Trunks later said.   
  
"About what?" Goten asked.  
  
They walked onto the balcony.   
  
"You broke up with Paris huh?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it was mutual decision. I guess we both realized it wasn't going anywhere," Goten replied.   
  
They just sat there looking out onto the beach.   
  
"Are you in love with my sister?" Trunks suddenly asked.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" He asked, almost defensively.  
  
"Come on, I know you. Don't lie," Trunks said as he sat up.   
  
"Hai, I couldn't help it." He smiled.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked.   
  
"It's obvious," Trunks playfully punched him on the arm.   
  
Goten grinned. "I feel so comfortable around her, and not like I have to try to please her, because just being me makes her happy. I bet it I have it all written on my face"   
  
"That's for sure. I know you'll take care of her, just try to avoid my dad," Trunks chuckled, "Oh and let her know how you feel."   
  
"You mean she doesn't know?" Goten asked.   
  
Trunks shook his head.   
  
"What about you, huh?" Goten asked.  
  
"What about me?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You got a thing for my niece, don't try to deny it," Goten teased.   
  
"Ok, so we know each other too much for our own good," Trunks laughed.   
  
"But at least we realized the truth."   
  
"Yeah, and now we have to see if they do too," Trunks and Goten smiled.   
  
Up in Kami's tower (or whatever it's called), Dende smiled down at the two. "If only you knew..."   
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it. 


	6. Speechless

Speechless  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I only own Jade, Jewel, and Ruby.   
  
"So what do you guys want to do today? Go out to eat? Go to the movies? Go to the beach?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bra looked at Pan and shrugged. "Let's stay here," Goten suggested.   
  
Trunks looked at the girls. They nodded. Bra got up and grabbed a book from the shelf. Pan gave Bra a weird look, "That's what you want to do all day? Read a book?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my Imotochan, the bookworm," Trunks teased. Bra glared at Trunks.   
  
"Hey reading is good for you," Goten defended.   
  
"Since when did you start defending Bra?" Pan grinned.   
  
"Yeah, do you like her or something?" Trunks held back his laugher.   
  
Goten's eyes widened.   
  
Bra blushed behind her book, and ignored the last comment.   
  
Knock. Knock. "I wonder who that could be?" Trunks asked and opened the door.   
  
Behind the door, stood a tall, good-looking, blond, young man, with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. "Hey Trunks! Long time no see!" He said.   
  
Bra looked at who was at the door and gasped. Goten and Pan looked at the stranger and wondered who he was.   
  
"Jade? What are you doing here?" Bra asked as she put her book down.   
  
"When I heard you were hear I just couldn't wait to see you!" He said as he handed her the roses.   
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Trunks said as he, Goten and Pan walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Who's that guy?" Goten asked.   
  
"He's Jade. Remember when we first bought this place three years ago, our families decided to stay her for the whole summer?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yeah, but we had to go home early because my grandpa, the Ox King, got sick, and my mom made us all go home," Goten said.   
  
"After you left, me and Bra were always fighting. We wished that you two were here with us, because it was so boring." Trunks said.   
  
"Jade, um.... When did you arrive?" Bra asked, struggling with her words.   
  
"Last night, but my parents told me to wait until today to come see you. I couldn't wait! You look great! He exclaimed.   
  
Bra blushed. "You look good too."  
  
"I was wondering since you're here, do you want to go for lunch?" He asked.   
  
Trunks suddenly stopped his story when he heard Jade's words. His Saiyen hearing gave him an advantage.   
  
"What?" Pan asked.   
  
"Listen," Trunks whispered.   
  
Bra looked at Jade, he looked so hopeful. 'It wouldn't hurt just to go to lunch would it?' Bra thought. 'I guess not.'  
  
She smiled, "Sure. Let me just go tell Trunks and the others. Oh and you have to meet Goten and Pan."  
  
They walked into the kitchen, and the three Saiyens pretended to be deep in conversation.   
  
"Goten, Pan, this is Jade. Him and family own the penthouse below us," Bra smiled.   
  
'Wow, she looks like she likes him,' Goten thought and gave him a fake grin.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Jade stuck out his hand, and Goten shook it.   
  
"Um...is it alright if me and Jade go out for lunch?" She asked.   
  
Trunks nodded, and noticed the hurt look on Goten's face.   
  
"See you guys later!" Bra called over her shoulder.   
  
"Why'd you let them go?" Goten asked almost angry, after they left.   
  
"Uncle Goten, calm down. It's just to lunch. She can take care of herself. I know you like her, but still you don't own her," Pan said.   
  
"I'm not saying that I own her, but I don't like that guy," Goten frowned.   
  
"I don't either," Pan said, "but Trunks let her go. Respect his decision."   
  
"Ok, ok, I'll finish with my story. We met him when our moms planned a lunch. He has younger twin sisters, Ruby and Jewel, they always followed me, and it was so annoying. Anyway him and Bra kinda hit it off, and they were allowed to go out, as friends, because I was always the chaperone, plus his younger sisters always had to come along. Since you left, my mom and dad got bored and decided to go come a month early, so when we left, Jade and Bra were kinda sad to leave each other. When we got home they stopped keeping in touch for some reason. I think Bra just got over him. It was just a summer thing," Trunks finished.   
  
"What did they do anyway?" Goten asked.   
  
"Oh, it was so fun being the chaperone. Jade hated me so much. They would sit on the couch and talk all day, but had to be arm-length apart and they could never hold hands. When he tried and I would give him a look that would send chills down his back. It was great!" Trunks smirked.   
  
Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry we didn't keep in touch," Jade apologized.   
  
"That's ok," Bra said.   
  
Jade talked for what Bra felt like hours, about his accomplishments and everything he'd done for the past three years. Bra was bored to death; she tried to pay attention to what he was saying. She just kept nibbling on the breadsticks, so she couldn't answer back because her mouth was always full.   
  
"It's been three long years Bra-chan," Jade said. "How have you been?"   
  
Bra gulped. "I've been good." She picked up her fork and started eating.   
  
"We should be getting back now. We've been gone for two hours and I know how strict Trunks is of you. Let's go," Jade said.   
  
For the past few days Jade kept coming over and taking Bra everywhere, but she couldn't find in herself to say no. Goten was getting jealous day after day. Pan and Trunks always had to keep him calm everytime Bra and Jade left.   
  
"Bra, I've been thinking about you everyday since the day I last saw you. I can't get you out of my head. I love you," Jade said.   
  
Jade got on his knee and everyone in the restaurant were watching them and looking forward for her answer. Bra didn't know what to say.  
  
"And I want you to be my wife," Jade said.   
  
Bra was speechless.  
  
Author Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with school and everything. And thanks for the reviews. So how am I doing? Please review and tell me what you think.   
~Mhealeayah 


	7. Always There For You

Always There For You  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
'Dende! How could you do this to me?' Bra screamed in her head. 'Why can't I say no!?!'  
  
Jade looked patiently at her face, watching her expressions change.   
  
Oblivious to the two, Trunks, Goten and Pan were outside the restaurant watching them through the glass window.   
  
Bra bit her lip. "Jade...I don't what to say. Our relationship was three years ago...we were only fifteen years old...how could you be feeling this way?"   
  
Jade said, "Just please answer my question and then we can talk."   
  
"What in the world does he think he's doing?!?" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"He should've at least asked permission from me!" Trunks' ki shot up.   
  
"You two! We better go! She's gonna know we're here. You're not doing a very good job hiding it!" Pan said and pulled their ears and flew away.   
  
"She just has to say no!" Goten pulled himself from Pan's grip and flew to the opposite direction.  
  
"You think he's gonna be ok?" Pan asked.   
  
Trunks nodded, "Let's go back."   
  
Bra looked down at her plate of food and then at Jade, her eyes filling with tears. She got up and ran out.   
  
He followed her and stopped her.   
  
"I'm sorry," She cried, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore," She said without looking at him.   
  
"Let me ask you first, what was our relationship then? Was it a summer thing or what? I always thought it was more than that," He said.  
  
"It was a summer thing, that's all it was to me. I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another," She said and flew away.   
  
Jade was left behind, with his heart broken.  
  
Bra didn't care where she went as long as it was far from where everyone was.   
  
Goten was on a lying down on green grass, staring into the sky. He saw Bra flying above him.   
  
"B-chan!" He yelled. She didn't seem to be paying attention.   
  
He powered up and flew in front of her. He saw her eyes, red and puffy from her tears. Immediately, he felt compassion for her. "B-chan, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.   
  
"I broke his heart Goten-kun. I didn't want to, but I couldn't say yes," She sobbed.   
  
"Shh, it ok now. It's over. Everything is going to be ok," He said gently as they lowered toward the ground.   
  
Bra wiped her tears, "Thanks Goten-kun."  
  
"No problem," He smiled.   
  
"For some reason, you're always there when I need you Goten-kun," Bra laughed.   
  
"I'm your knight in shining armor," He teased.   
  
"Then I thank you Sir Goten," She blushed.  
  
"And I'm always there for you," He gave her a warm smile. 


	8. Don't You Wish

Don't You Wish  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
"When do you think they're gonna come back?" Pan asked.   
  
"I don't know, I know eventually that they'd come home together," Trunks replied.   
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait for them," Pan suggested.   
  
Trunks nodded. The two were seated on the couch, thinking of what they were to do.   
  
"Bored?" Trunks finally asked.   
  
Pan laughed, "Yeah."   
  
Silence, once again.   
  
"Trunks, how come you haven't called Melissa in a while?" Pan asked.   
  
Trunks looked at Pan with a serious look on his face; "I broke up with her. I went to visit her the other day. I found her the PE teacher. It was weird to find out she's been sleeping with someone, and with me, the most we did was kiss," He said.   
  
"Gomen," Pan bit her lip.   
  
"It's ok," Trunks gave her warm smile.   
  
"Hey Panny, what's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"Huh?" She asked.   
  
"You're biting your lip. You always bit your lip when something's bothering you. What's up?" He asked gently.   
  
"Oh nothing," She shook it off and gave him a big smile.   
  
"So how's life?" Trunks asked.   
  
"It's good," She replied.  
  
"How 'bout in the guys department? You having trouble lately?"  
  
"Nani!?!" Pan gave him a weird look.  
  
'Why in the world are you asking me this?' She thought.  
  
"You know I haven't beaten up any guys lately. Bra doesn't seem to care about them. I'm getting bored. But how can I help but wonder why..." He grinned. He knew Bra was interested in someone and of course Pan would know, plus she was not one to keep secrets all that well, so he was determined to get it out of her.   
  
"What in the world are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" He raised his voice.   
  
"Iie, I do not!" She yelled.   
  
"Don't lie. I know you Panny. When you're lying, your eyebrow twitches on the right, like it is right now."  
  
Pan's eyes widened.   
  
"It's not really you to lie, since...you know...you're a Son, but then again no one's perfect," Trunks smirked.   
  
Pan gaped.   
  
"You know what? I'm no liar," Pan started.   
  
Trunks smirked, because he has her right where he wants her.   
  
"Of course Bra wouldn't care! She's too in love with my uncle Goten to even think about those I'm going to quote Vegeta on this 'baka humans'!" Pan exclaimed, and right when she heard herself say it, she slapped her hand over her mouth.   
  
"Wait! I take that back! She's too in love with...with...with...." Pan stuttered, then sighed.   
  
"Got ya!" Trunks grinned.   
  
"Please don't tell," She begged, "you're not supposed to know, no one is."  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't tell a soul." He smirked.   
  
"You still haven't answered my question yet?" He asked.   
  
"Nani?" She asked.   
  
"About guys. Do you have a boyfriend, you like someone or what?" He asked, hoping to not sound to eager to find out.   
  
Pan paused. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. I wish."  
  
"Don't you wish," Trunks smirked.   
  
"What are you talking about?" She gave him a weird look.   
  
"Oh, nothing," He got up, smirked and walked into the other room.   
  
Pan frowned. "Don't I wish what?" She thought outloud.   
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for the new reviews. Here's the T/P you asked for, hoped you like it. There's more coming.   
~Mhealeayah 


	9. Hold Out For a Hero

A Hero  
By: Mhealeayah  
I don't own DBZ, once again.   
  
"I think we should head back now," Goten suggested.   
  
"Yah, they're probably waiting for us," Bra smiled.   
  
They flew back to the penthouse.   
  
"What took you two so long?" Pan asked when she saw them walk in.   
  
"How'd you know we'd be together?" Bra asked.   
  
"Him," Pan pointed to Trunks, who walked in, with cookies and a glass of milk in his hands.   
  
"What I'd do?" He asked. "Oh, hey you're back. You ok now Imotochan?"   
  
She smiled and nodded. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," Bra walked away.   
  
Once they heard Bra's door close, Pan teased, "Goten needs you."  
  
Goten frowned.   
  
"Hey dude, at least there's no more Jade," Trunks grinned.   
  
"And she has no feelings for him whatsoever," Pan put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
"So now's your chance to let her know how you feel," Trunks playfully punched him.   
  
Goten smiled, "Thanks you two."   
  
"But..." Pan started.   
  
"But what?" Trunks and Goten asked at the same time.   
  
"Get even more closer than what you are," Pan finished.   
  
"Thanks," Goten planted a kiss on her temple. "You know you are my favorite niece."   
  
"I'm your only niece," Pan laughed.   
  
"Minor detail Pan-chan, minor detail," He laughed.   
  
"Wait," Goten said with a bit of nervousness in his voice. "What about Vegeta?"   
  
"That could be a problem," Trunks put his hand on his jaw.   
  
Pan burst out laughing.   
  
"Nani?" Trunks asked.   
  
"You reminded me of my father," Pan giggled.   
  
"Yah, Gohan does that sometimes," Goten chuckled.   
  
Trunks frowned and crossed his arms.   
  
"But right now you look like your own father," Pan and Goten shared a laugh.   
  
Bra hadn't left her room, so the other three figured that'd she was asleep, and that she wanted to be alone, so they went to sleep as well.   
  
Goten got hungry and went for a midnight snack, and walked out of his room. But he noticed Bra in the balcony, and quickly forgot about his stomach and went back into his room to retrieve a blanket.   
  
"B-chan, are you ok?" He asked.   
  
She was startled, she didn't even notice him there. "I don't know Goten-kun."   
  
"Here, it's cold out here," He draped the blanket over her.   
  
"Arigato," She smiled.   
  
"Do you want to talk?" He asked.   
  
She nodded. "I know I didn't love him. But he was my friend. I didn't want to hurt him. But what if I ruined the best thing that could've happened to me?" She asked.   
  
Goten sighed, "I honestly don't know B-chan. That's up to you. It had to be your own decision. Let me tell you this, the closer you get to a decision, the clearer your choice will become. My dad once told me that."   
  
"Wow, Goku really isn't what he seems then. My daddy is the same," Bra said.   
  
"How is that?" Goten asked.   
  
"You know, how, I'm not trying to be conceited here, but how a lot of guys like me? You know for all the wrong reasons?" Bra asked.   
  
Goten used his eyes to tell her to continue.   
  
"My daddy once told me to hold out for a hero. Even though he believes no one is good enough for me, he still talks to me about it. He said a guy should make me feel like I really deserve a prince and not just the first frog that comes along. He wants me to find a guy who likes me for me and for who I am on the inside and not who I am on the outside."   
  
"Wow, I wouldn't imagine Vegeta even say though kind of things. That's really deep. But it's true.   
B-chan, just keep on hold out for a hero. And for me it doesn't matter if he's a Saiyen or a human, just as long as he deserves the Princess you are," Goten said gently.   
  
"Thank you so much Goten-kun. Maybe now I can sleep better. Night," She smiled and went back inside.   
  
"But I'd rather prefer a half-Saiyen and half-human, which would be me," Goten chuckled to himself.   
  
Author's Note: I'm actually skipping a lot of homework time on this, but hey it's Friday night, and I'm stuck at home. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	10. It's Now Or Never

It's Now or Never  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
"Can you believe we have only three weeks left here?" Pan asked.   
  
"I know," Trunks agreed, "It went by so fast."  
  
Trunks and Pan were in the kitchen, because Pan was cooking and Trunks was hungry.   
  
"Where's Bra and Goten?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I don't know. Bra wasn't here when I woke up, but my uncle Goten was, but then he left too," Pan replied.   
  
"They'll be back soon, Goten didn't eat breakfast yet," Trunks chuckled.   
  
"Hey Trunks?" Pan asked.   
  
"Yah?" He gave her a weird look.   
  
"What did you mean when you said, 'don't I wish?'" Pan asked.   
  
Trunks smirked, but didn't answer.   
  
"Well..." Pan was getting impatient.   
  
"You said, 'I wish I had a boyfriend,' all I said was, 'don't you wish,'" He grinned.   
  
"But what was that supposed to mean?" Pan asked.   
  
"Well...I don't know," Trunks smirked again.   
  
"Nevermind," Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"You still didn't answer my question from the other day," Trunks said.   
  
"Nani?" Pan asked.   
  
"About guys, all you said was that you wish. I want to know more," He said.   
  
Pan blushed. "I do like someone though. I care about this person more than anything in the world, but I'm not sure he knows how I feel," She replied.  
  
"Do I know this guy? Maybe I could beat some sense into him?" Trunks laughed.  
  
Pan shook her head, "Maybe you know him, but no, you don't have to hurt him." She sighed.   
  
"Oh," Trunks said, and thought, 'I wonder who it is?'   
  
"Well...what about you? Now that you're a single man you gonna hit the little black book now?" Pan teased.   
  
Trunks laughed, but shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" She asked obviously surprised.   
  
"Panny, I'm twenty-six years old now. Don't you think it's time for me to get serious?" He asked.   
  
Pan nodded.   
  
"I want to look for a relationship, that's going somewhere. Someone to turn to. I don't want to be some old guy like Master Roshi, I want to have a future ahead of me...you know...get settled down...soon."   
  
Pan gave him a soft smile.   
  
"So what are your hopes and dreams?" Trunks asked.   
  
"It's almost the same. Though I'm not even twenty, I don't want to be old lady when I get married. Probably around my mom's age, when she married my dad," Pan replied.  
  
"She was only a few years older than you right?" Trunks asked.   
  
Pan nodded.   
  
"What the kind of girl you want?" Pan asked.   
  
Trunks thought for a moment, "Sure," He started, "The girl I want, is someone who I can tell everything, and she wouldn't be embarrassed by my eating habits either."   
  
Pan laughed.   
  
"She'll be kind, caring, someone who would be supportive of me, and listens to me. I wouldn't want to treat her like she a slave or anything, I want to treat her like the Queen she is. I want to have at least one kid, possibly more, and she'll be the most greatest mom in the world," Trunks sighed by just even thinking about it.   
  
"Why so sad?" Pan asked.   
  
"Because the girl I want doesn't even know I'm alive." He sighed.   
  
"Who wouldn't? You're the most popular, the most eligible bachelor I know; all the girls love you. Whoever this girl may be she is so blind! I mean, hello, you're the richest guy in the world, and the best looking one at that! " Pan exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks," Trunks blushed.  
  
"But then why don't you?" Trunks asked, then mentally slapped himself.   
  
"Nani?" Pan asked, "I'm not sure I heard you right.  
  
'It's now or never," Trunks thought.   
  
Trunks took Pan's hand; she gave him a confused look. "You do know? Don't you, that I'm in love with you, Son Pan?"   
  
Pan was so surprised at his declaration that she pulled back her hand and said, "You do not, Trunks Briefs!"   
  
"How do you know?" He said, "You can't see inside of me or what I'm feeling." The wounded expression on his face made Pan bite her lip.  
  
He walked out onto the balcony. How could she hurt him like that? She turned off the food, and left the vegetables she was cutting.  
  
She walked over to him. "I'm sorry," Pan said. She felt awful. Worse than awful. Terrible. No horrible. "You're right, I don't know what you're feeling. I don't know, but I do know that I'm in love with you too, Trunks Briefs."   
  
He looked over at her with his head down but with his face turned toward hers, looking expectant. "Really?"  
  
Pan nodded. "You're the guy I was talking about. I had no idea I was the one you were talking about."   
  
"You are Panny, and I love you, and I've always had. I didn't know at first, but now I do," Trunks smiled.  
  
"I love you too," Pan hugged him.  
  
Trunks leaned over and kissed Pan, and she melted in his embrace, as she returned the kiss.   
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter 9. Hope you like it.   
~Mhealeayah 


	11. A Whisper and a Wish

A Whisper and a Wish  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't sue me.   
  
Bra went down to the beach when she woke up that morning, and after Goten woke up, he went to go look for her. They met up with each other and they started walking around.   
  
"Hey look at that!" Bra giggled, pointing to the balcony.   
  
"Nani?" Goten asked.   
  
"Look it's Niichan and Pan," Bra said smiling.  
  
Trunks and Pan were kissing.  
  
"I guess they realized it," Goten chuckled.   
  
"Realized what?" Bra asked.   
  
"That they were meant for each other. It took them long enough. I'll get killed by Gohan when he finds out though, but as long as they're happy, I'll just have to put up with my brother," Goten laughed.   
  
Bra nodded and gave him a fake smile. "What's up B-chan?" He asked as he took her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"That's a fake smile, and I know it. Your mouth is smiling, but your eyes, they look so down. What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, let's go back now," She said as they walked hand in hand back to the penthouse.   
  
Bra and Goten went in the living room and sat down.   
  
"They're still out there," Goten said.  
  
"You have to stop them or else they can't breathe," Bra teased.   
  
"They're Saiyens. They can handle it," Goten smiled.   
  
Pan and Trunks came back in, both with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"What? Have you guys been spying on us?" Pan frowned as she met them in the living room.   
  
"No," Goten said, "Just talking, you two just so happen to be in the balcony."   
  
"You didn't finish cooking, it's still in there waiting for you, if you want. We're not hungry," Bra said.  
  
"Neither are we," Trunks said, so they flew out onto the beach.   
  
Goten ran to the balcony and yelled, "You too better not get caught making out! If you do you're dead!"   
  
Pan rolled her eyes, and Trunks took her hand and sprinted toward the water.   
  
Bra giggled.  
  
"You're a cutie B-chan," Goten smiled.   
  
Bra blushed. "Why is that?"  
  
"Because you giggle like a little girl," He laughed.   
  
"So what! You look just like your dad," Bra stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You look just like your mom," Goten teased.  
  
"Then we're both carbon-copies of our parents," Bra laughed.   
  
"Hey Goten-kun?" Bra said as she looked at him.   
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Thanks again for last night," Bra smiled.   
  
"And just what did you two do last night?" Trunks, who snuck back in, asked with a stern look on his face, and Pan suppressing her laughter behind him.  
  
Goten blushed a deep crimson red.   
  
Bra giggled.   
  
"Um.... Um.... Um..."Goten stuttered.   
  
Pan burst out in laughter.   
  
"I was alone on the balcony, and he went to get a midnight snack, and he found me, and we talked a while, and then I went to bed," Bra smiled an unsure smile.   
  
"And what were you doing alone on the balcony?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I was...thinking about what had happened the last few day...and how our vacation is passing right by," Bra sighed.   
  
"Hey Bra-chan, it's ok! We still got three weeks!" Pan said as she gave her friend a side hug.   
  
"Yah, and we'll make the best out of it," Trunks gave his sister a warm smile.   
  
"As long as you and Pan don't make out most of the time," Bra said as she pushed Pan onto Trunks.   
  
Now Trunks was the one who blushed.   
  
Goten gave Trunks a serious face.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't be doing that all the time, just as long as you two don't be alone at night too, or else I might be the one getting the blame when my dad finds out that his 'little Princess is alone with spawn of Kakkarot,'" Trunks smirked   
  
Bra and Goten looked at each other, blushed, then turned away.   
  
Trunks and Pan just laughed.   
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Goten asked.   
  
"Don't ask that question!" Bra exclaimed.   
  
"Why?" The other three asked.   
  
"Because we don't want an unexpected guest to come knocking on the door again," Bra smiled.   
  
"We sure don't want that to happen don't we?" Trunks gave Goten a teasing look.   
  
He blushed and went into the kitchen, and headed straight for the refrigerator.   
  
"You don't have to look for food Goten-jisan," Pan laughed.   
  
"Why?" He asked.   
  
"Because we're going to make lunch together," Pan smiled.   
  
"Ok," Goten agreed.   
  
"But what about the unfinished lunch you were making earlier?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Um..We'll toss it," Pan said.   
  
Trunks and Goten looked at Pan in a weird way.   
  
"It's not even cooked, eat if you want, but you're not getting anymore kissed if you eat it," Pan teased.   
  
Bra rolled her eyes.   
  
Then the four set out to make a big lunch. Unfortunately, Pan and Trunks were so wrapped into each other just looking deep into each other's eyes.   
  
"Oh you two stop!" Bra exclaimed.   
  
"What?" They both gave her innocent smiles.   
  
"You're grossing me out!" Bra put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Yah, me too. If our parents were here you wouldn't be doing that would you?" Goten asked.   
  
"Exactly!" Trunks said and dipped Pan and gave her a chaste kiss.   
  
Pan giggled.   
  
A few minutes later, lunch was ready.   
  
"Finally," Goten said after he wiped his drool.   
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
"Why is that the phone always rings when we're eating?" Pan asked.   
  
Bra shrugged, "I'll get it."   
  
"Moshi moshi."   
  
"Hey sweetie," Bulma said.   
  
"Hey honey," Chi Chi said.   
  
"Mom, Chi Chi, are you using the speaker?" Bra asked.   
  
"Yes, now you use it, we miss you all to much," Chi Chi answered.   
  
Bra put down the speaker and pressed the speaker button.   
  
"Goten?" Chi Chi said longing for her baby boy.   
  
"Pan?" Videl asked.   
  
Trunks?" Bulma said gently.   
  
"Hi," The three yelled.   
  
"How are you?" The mothers asked.   
  
"We're fine." Pan replied.   
  
"Great." Trunks smiled.   
  
"Good." Goten grinned.   
  
"Woman! Let me talk to my daughter!" Vegeta's voice was heard.   
  
"No, I wanna talk to my future daughter in-law!" Goku wailed.   
  
Bra and Goten blushed, as Trunks and Pan laughed.   
  
"Don't you dare say that Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"I'm going to turn off the speaker now," Bra said and grabbed the phone.   
  
"Are you alright? Your ki has been really low lately? Are you hurt?" Goku asked.   
  
Bra giggled, "I'm fine. Just a lot of things have been happening the last few days.   
  
You wanna talk? I can come in a second," He said gently.   
  
"No, that's ok. My daddy might get mad if I won't let him come and you will," She giggled.   
  
"Alright, but how's Goten doing? He broke up with Paris right?" He asked.   
  
"How'd you know?" She asked.   
  
"I have my ways, plus if you stay on Kami's tower you see everything going down on earth. Oh and tell Trunks and Pan that I won't tell anything to Gohan."   
  
"Kakkarot! Let me talk to my daughter! And why on earth is Trunks and Pan doing that you won't tell Gohan!?!" Vegeta shouted.   
  
"Ok, I guess I have to give the phone to the almighty Prince before he breaks something. Have fun and love you future daughter in law," Goku smiled.   
  
"Love you too, dad," Bra giggled.   
  
"Who's dad? You never called dad, dad, that it's always 'daddy?'" Trunks asked.   
  
"Goku says he knows about you two, but he won't tell Gohan," Bra teased.   
  
"How does he know?" Trunks eyes widened.   
  
Bra smirked.   
  
"And why did you call him dad?" Pan asked.   
  
Goten blushed.   
  
"Why in the name of Dende did you call Kakkarot, 'dad?'" Vegeta asked firmly.   
  
"Daddy," She said ever so sweetly.   
  
"Hmph." He grunted.   
  
"What's been going on there? What is Kakkarot hiding from his brat?" He asked.   
  
"Oh um...remember Jade?" She asked.   
  
"The pathetic, weakling human, who had an interest in you? That baka?" He asked.   
  
"Daddy!" She scolded with a smile.   
  
"Don't 'daddy!' me! I can see that smile on your face," Vegeta smirked.   
  
"Well...he was here...and he asked me to marry him..." She was cut off.   
  
"He did what!?!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"What is it?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later Onna," He said and let Bra continue.   
  
"Of course I said no...and I told him we shouldn't see each other anymore...and the other things was that...um....I'll let Trunks tell you that one," She let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Love you daddy," She said gently.   
  
"Love you too Princess," He said.   
  
"Did Vegeta just smile?" Chi Chi shouted.   
  
"Hey how come you get to call her 'Princess'? She's my daughter too!" Goku yelled.   
  
Bra laughed, "Bye daddy."   
  
"Hey Goten, your dad wants to talk to you," Bra said as she handed him the phone.   
  
"Dad!" Goten exclaimed, apparently embarrassed.   
  
"I wonder what grandpa said," Pan teased.   
  
Bra smiled at Goten, he smiled back, and then walked into his room.   
  
"I guess it's a father-son conversation," Trunks said.   
  
"Since he's out of the room, let's get all the food we can get!" Pan smiled.   
  
"Dad! Don't call her that!" Goten blushed.   
  
"Stop blushing! You're twenty-five for Dende's sake!" Goku laughed.   
  
"I can't help it, dad. I love her," He grinned.   
  
"I know. You always have. Vegeta and me know that, but he's not so happy since he thinks no one is good enough for his 'Princess.' Don't worry, he won't kill you." Goku teased.   
  
"Dad!"   
  
"But you'll get a really good beating. So don't touch her...yet," Goku smirked.   
  
Goten blushed.   
  
"Stop it!" He corrected.   
  
"If you don't stop, I'll tell her myself," He smiled.   
  
"Ok, I'll try. Bye dad, I love you," He grinned.   
  
"Love you too. Take care of my future daughter in law for me. Bye." Goku hung up.   
  
Later, Bra sat on the couch, staring at the window.   
  
"What are you doing B-chan?" asked Goten.   
  
"Just making wishes," She smiled.   
  
He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it."  
  
Author's Note: I did the conversation of Vegeta and Goku, as I would have seen it happen. Goku being an immature, yet sometimes the wise one at times, and Vegeta being the protective father and Prince or King of the Saiyens, since Bra is the Saiyen Princess. Hope you like it.  
~Mhealeayah 


	12. Feelings Revealed

Feelings Revealed  
By: Mhealeayah  
Author's Note: This part of the story happens a week after the incident of Jade. Remember that they only have two weeks left to their vacation. Ok...now on to the story.   
  
  
Bra grabbed a book from the bookshelf.   
  
"B-chan, why do you like reading so much?" Goten asked.   
  
Bra giggled, "Well...um...I don't know. I guess I just love reading."  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head, with a clueless expression. "What do you read about?"   
  
Bra thought about it, "Mostly romantic stories that are decent enough, or just poetry and stuff."   
  
"Interesting," He replied.   
  
"So what are you two up to today?" Trunks said as he walked in.   
  
Goten looked at Bra and then at Trunks and shrugged.   
  
"Are you two lazy people going to stay inside all day? And read?" Pan asked.   
  
"I guess so," Bra answered.   
  
"And anyway, we were the two who were always out in the start, now it's your turn," Goten said.   
  
"So you're letting me go out with Trunks? I mean, just go out onto the beach or whatever?" Pan asked, while blushing.   
  
Goten nodded; "Just don't do anything you know you shouldn't be doing. Have fun!"   
  
"Doesn't it seem like he was too eager to get rid of us?" Pan asked as her Trunks were walking down on the beach.   
  
"Yah, but I think he's going to tell her today," He replied.   
  
"Really?" She smiled.   
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Can we spy on them? Pretty please?" Pan begged.   
  
"They never spied on us, so we can't spy on them," Trunks said. (Or so he thought).  
  
Pan pouted.   
  
Trunks smirked and picked her up.   
  
"What are you doing!?!" She screamed.   
  
Trunks flew and dropped her into the water..   
  
"Trunks!" She yelled.   
  
"Love ya!" He grinned as he flew away.  
  
She flew up and tackled him and they both landed in the water, and started having a water fight.   
  
Bra sat on the window seat, reading, while Goten stayed on the couch, but the two were still talking.  
  
Goten loved being there with her, just talking. She was the same, she was hiding her face behind her book, she was bright red. They had a great time, sitting around and talking.   
  
"B-chan I'm falling," Goten said out of no where.   
  
Bra laughed, "Then get up."   
  
"No, I'm falling," He said gently.  
  
"Then get up," She said with her eyes still inside her book.   
  
"No, you don't get it. I'm falling," Goten said so tenderly.   
  
She looked at Goten, surprised that he was now sitting right beside her.  
  
"I don't get it. If you were falling you should've just gotten up, like you did right now," She looked into his eyes searching for an answer.   
  
"No B-chan, I'm falling...for you," He took his hand in hers, and barely whispered the last two words.   
  
Bra's eyes widened in confusion and surprise.   
  
Goten looked at Bra, her face showed utter confusion.   
  
He swallowed and looked at her intently. 'Breathe deep. Tell her. Tell her that you love her.'  
  
Bra bit her lip.   
  
"B-chan, you've become a part of me. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I hold you in my heart. Always have and always will. I didn't realize till now. I honestly believe this is the best time to tell you. It's not because I think you don't already know this because I think you do," Beads of perspiration glistened on his forehead.   
  
Bra felt the tears rush to her eyes.   
  
"I want to...No, I need to tell you this because I think you need to hear it. You need to know..."  
  
Tears were now streaming down Bra's face. Goten reached up and brushed away her tears with a tender hand.   
  
"You need to know, B-chan, that I love you."   
  
Bra couldn't breathe. She couldn't blink. She couldn't feel her heart beating.   
  
A shy grin inched up on Goten's face. "Do you need me to say it again?"   
  
He leaned closer and whispered, "I love you."   
  
A breath of relieved joy burst from Bra's lungs, followed by a ripple of laughter.  
  
"You seem so surprised," He said.  
  
"Goten, I couldn't even imagine you saying those things to me unless I was dreaming!" Bra cried, "Goten, I've loved you my entire life. I only wished that you would say those things to me. I never really expected you to say them, especially since I'm your best friend's little sister," Bra hugged him.   
  
"That didn't stop me. B-chan," He grinned. "You don't know how happy this makes me feel. I don't need anything else, but you. Just knowing that you love me too is enough." He pulled her close.   
  
She gave him a tender smile.   
  
"You're beautiful," He whispered after his lips touched her cheek. "In every way,   
B-chan, you're beautiful." Then his lips met hers in a warm, tender kiss.   
  
Author's Note: So how was it? Hope you G/B fan out there liked this chapter.   
~Mhealeayah 


	13. I Won't Let You

I Won't Let You  
By: Mheleayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
"One more day," Bra pouted.   
  
"We did make the best out of it didn't we?" Trunks asked.   
  
Bra nodded.   
  
"But what are we gonna do when we get home?" Pan asked.   
  
"And how are we gonna deal with your dads?" Goten sighed.   
  
"We don't have to tell them you know," Trunks said.   
  
Bra and Pan looked at Goten to see what he was going to say.   
  
"So you're going to hide your relationship?" Goten asked.   
  
Trunks nodded, "It's the only way of avoiding death."   
  
Bra rolled her eyes.   
  
"I can't believe you!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"Goten, you better not be agreeing with him!" Bra put her hands to her hips.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm not, just asking questions." He grinned the famous Son smile.  
  
"You don't love me enough to tell my father?!?" Pan shouted.   
  
"It's not that...I just want to...be with you longer before I die," He laughed.   
  
Bra's mouth dropped open, and Goten's eyes widened.   
  
Pan's ki rose. "You're not going to die!"   
  
"I was only kidding!" He exclaimed as he tried to put his arm around her.   
  
She pulled away.   
  
Trunks looked at Goten and Bra for help.   
  
"You're were the one who said everything. See I still have my B-chan." Goten put his arm around Bra.   
  
"Panny," He said desperately. "I was just kidding."   
  
She turned her back on him. "Goten is even willing enough to die or suffer for his love for Bra, against the King of Saiyens (Trunks is the Prince of the Saiyens now), but you're not." Pan shook her head.   
  
Bra looked at Goten to see if Pan's remark was true, her hope showing in her eyes.  
  
Goten looked down gently at her, "Of course I would. You know that." He placed a kiss on her forehead.   
  
Bra smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
Trunks turned Pan around, "Panny, look at me," He begged.   
  
She closed her eyes, "No."   
  
"Please?" He pleaded.   
  
She kept her eyes shut so she wouldn't look into his eyes.   
  
Bra and Goten were watching intently, cuddling close together.   
  
Trunks smirked, which caused Bra to giggle and Goten to chuckle.  
  
Pan opened one eye to see why the two were laughing.   
  
Trunks saw it and his blue eyes had a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
Pan quickly closed her eyes and Trunks planted a kiss right on her lips.   
  
The other coupled just smiled.   
  
Pan fought her feelings, but soon began to fall into the kiss.   
  
Goten smiled down at Bra.   
  
'He's giving me that 'look' again,' She thought.   
  
"Aishteru B-chan," He said gently.   
  
"I love you too Goten-kun," Her eyes sparkled.   
  
He brushed his lips against her.   
  
Trunks and Pan broke apart, and smiled.   
  
"I guess we, I mean, I have to face Gohan, when we go back home tomorrow," Trunks laughed as he pulled Pan closer.   
  
"And you're not going to chicken out," Pan laughed as well.   
  
"You don't have it that hard, Gohan doesn't train as hard as Vegeta does anyway. I'm the one who face the former Prince of the Saiyens, but I don't care, at least I'll die loving my B-chan," Goten grinned.   
  
Bra smacked Goten across his head. "You won't die, I won't let you," She smiled.   
  
Goten grabbed the hand that hit him and put it up to his lips and kissed it. "Ok, I won't."  
  
Bra blushed and wrapped her arms around Goten's middle.   
  
"And neither will you," Pan said holding tight onto Trunks.   
  
"I guess we all realized the truth," Pan smiled.   
  
"And what's that?" Trunks asked.   
  
"That Melissa isn't the one for you," Pan said.   
  
"And Paris is just a friend," Bra added.   
  
"I know one!" Goten said eager to say something.   
  
"What?" Bra asked.   
  
"I realized that I love you and always have," He held her closer.   
  
"And that Panny, you and I were meant to be," Trunks whispered into her ear.   
  
  
Author's Note: I liked this one. Hope you did too.   
  
~Mhealeayah 


	14. Surprise

Surprise  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
The four were sleeping in the living room the last night there, Bra was cuddled next to Goten, and Pan was sleeping on Trunks lap.   
  
"Surprise!" Bulma exclaimed as she opened the door. No answer, "I wonder where they could be. Hey Veggie, look at this. It's adorable," She smiled.   
  
"Woman! Don't call me that!" He frowned.   
  
"Then don't call me woman!" She answered back.   
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?" Vegeta screamed when he saw the four.  
  
Bra's eyes immediately flew open and saw her dad, and he didn't look too happy.   
  
"B-chan, go back to sleep, we have a few more hours," Goten mumbled as he felt Bra's warmth leave his side as she got up and separated Trunks and Pan.   
  
"Bra, we're trying to sleep here!" Trunks said, with his eyes still closed.   
  
"Trunks, do you feel that?" She said as she shook him to wake up.   
  
"What?" He opened his eyes.   
  
Trunks felt it right away, and fear came over him.   
  
"Goten wake up," He woke up his friend.   
  
"No, not yet," He yawned.   
  
"No, our parents are here," Trunks said.   
  
Goten eyes flung open, and he ran to Pan and tried to wake her up.  
  
Bulma was behind Vegeta, watching them, suppressing her laughter, on the other hand, Vegeta's vein in his head was popping up and his ki was flaring.   
  
Pan's head shot up as soon as she felt it.   
  
"Uh oh," Bra bit her lip.   
  
"Surprise!" Bulma exclaimed again.   
  
"Woman, shut up. Take our daughter and talk some sense into her," He ordered.   
  
Bulma gave him a mad look, "Yes, your majesty."   
  
"You," He pointed to Goten, "You're coming with me." Vegeta flew out and Goten had no choice but to follow.   
  
"What's daddy going to do to him?" Bra asked.   
  
"Sweetie, it'll be ok." Bulma said as she looked at the direction the two guys flew off to.   
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Bra questioned.   
  
Trunks was too scared to move, and Pan was a nervous wreck.   
  
"I have a business meeting here for the week, so I thought, why not let them stay longer, and the rest of us can come too. We promised not to come the entire month you were here, and now that it's over, we're here," Bulma answered.   
  
"Who else is here?"  
  
"Everyone."   
  
Goku ran inside, "Finally, Chi Chi let me come here. What's wrong with Vegeta? And where's Goten? Pan, what's wrong? Trunks, are you ok? Why does everyone look scared?"   
  
"Grandpa," Pan ran to him and hugged him. And then she started to cry.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. She didn't' answer. He looked to Bulma.   
  
"Goku, look. Bra is clinging onto my arm, Trunks is scared to death, Pan is crying, and Vegeta and Goten are no where in sight," She replied.   
  
"Oh, it worked!" He grinned.   
  
"What?" Bra asked.  
  
Goku slapped his hand over his mouth.   
  
"Oh nothing, sweetheart, let's go, I have to go and talk some sense into you," She smiled.   
  
"Grandpa, dad is going to kill Trunks," Pan cried.   
  
"No, he's not. If Trunks took advantage of you, he would, but he didn't, I know he didn't," Goku said.   
  
"So what is he going to do?" Pan looked up to see her grandpa's face.   
  
"Have a little talk with him and maybe a spar, I'm not sure," He said and wiped her tears, "Now go say hi to your parents and grandma, they're next door."   
  
Goku walked over to Trunks, who was as stiff as a rock. "Hey calm down. He won't kill you," He laughed.   
  
"That's not what I'm afraid of," He finally spoke.   
  
"Then what?" Goku asked.   
  
"The battle," He replied.   
  
"Oh, the Saiyen tradition. I think you should wait a while before that, wait one more year, till she's twenty that's what I'm going to tell Goten to do too. Just ask to court her, it won't be that bad," Goku patted his shoulder and left the room.   
  
Pan walked back in and took his hand.   
  
"I'm not going to chicken out," Trunks chuckled.   
  
"I know you're not." She said.   
  
The two were about to kiss when Gohan walked in and cleared his throat.   
  
"Hi dad," She said and got up and kissed his cheek.   
  
"We'll finish that later," Pan mouthed causing Trunks to smirk.  
  
"Goten," Goku said as he materialized in front of the two.   
  
"Kakkarot, leave us alone. This is only for your brat and me," Vegeta frowned.   
  
"I'll hurry up," Goku said.   
  
"Hmph."   
  
Goku was going to whisper, but Goten said, "Dad, he'll hear you."   
  
"Oh yah, let's go then," Goku said and the two transported to the beach.   
  
"Goten, don't challenge him yet," Goku told his son.   
  
"Why?" Goten asked.  
  
"You're not ready for one, and two, wait till he starts to like you, wait till she turns twenty, until then, just ask to court her, I told the same thing to Trunks," Goku replied.   
  
"He'll never like me!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"You never know, plus he's like a second father to you, I know deep down he does, just give him some time, let him hold on to his 'Princess,' when she's the right age and you'll be stronger, then that's when you ask for permission. You just found out about your feelings for each other a few weeks ago, just wait," Goku said.   
  
"Ok, thanks dad," Goten smiled.   
  
"No problem, we have to head back though, he's getting angrier by the minute," Goku laughed.   
  
"Oh, so that's what has been going on here lately," Bulma smiled.  
  
Bra looked so worried.   
  
"Don't be, I bet Pan is the same way. Everything will be alright, believe me, if your dad won't let him, then I'll make him," Bulma assured her daughter.   
  
"By what? Taking the gravity room away from him? You've used that one so many times," Bra pouted.   
  
"I have my ways," Bulma smirked again.   
  
"Gross. I don't even want to think about it. That's enough sense, I'm going to Marron," Bra said as she got up.   
  
Bulma laughed.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I wasn't allowed to go on the computer for a week, blame my kuya Wes and Koka. But I promise that I'll be writing some more next week, when I'm allowed to go on, and not sneaking around to it.   
~Mhealeayah 


	15. Girls' Outing

Girls' Outing  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and I'm getting tired of saying this.   
  
  
"Bra, stop pacing. Pan; stop playing with your fingers. It's annoying," Marron demanded.   
  
"But we can't help it," Bra said and sat down.   
  
"There much better," Marron smiled, "And now for you." She moved her hand to make Pan stop.   
  
Pan gave her a killer look and growled.   
  
"If you don't stop I'm going to call our moms in here, you don't want that, so stop."   
  
"So what are we going to do? If all we do is sit here all day, we're going to think about it," Bra pouted.   
  
"Then we'll leave. We'll go shopping, so when the guys get back we can all go into town and do something," Marron said and grabbed their hands and went to the moms.   
  
"Can we have money please?" Marron asked.   
  
Bra put on her puppy dog eyes and Pan just stood there, she obviously didn't want to go.   
  
Bulma, 18, and Videl handed them credit cards.   
  
"But I don't want to go," Pan whined.   
  
"I know, that's why I'm giving you this. Now that you have a boyfriend, make yourself look nice for him," Videl said.   
  
"I don't' have to," Pan answered back.  
  
"If you buy a new wardrobe, with clothes that normal girls wear, I'll make Goten do all the chores around the house for a month," Chi Chi bargained.   
  
"But I'm not normal! I'm Saiyen!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"I'm half, you're only one-fourth, and look at me," Bra smirked.   
  
"That's 'cause you're the Princess, but I'll go any way just to get away from here," She crossed her arms.  
  
"This time don't max this one out, that one is yours for the week," Bulma said before her daughter walked out the door.   
  
"Thanks mom," Bra kissed her cheek and the three ran downstairs.   
  
"Hey Marron-chan! Wait up!" A voice called out.   
  
"Who's that?" Bra asked she filled her hair off her shoulder.   
  
"It's Ubuu," Pan answered when she felt his ki.   
  
Marron blushed.   
  
"Is there something going on between you two?" Bra looked Marron in the eye.  
  
Marron covered her face.   
  
"I knew it!" Bra exclaimed.   
  
"Well, shh, I'll tell you more later, he's here," Marron whispered.   
  
"Hey Bra-chan, Pan-chan! How's it going?" He smiled.   
  
"It's good," Bra replied.   
  
"It's ok," Pan answered.   
  
"Why, what's been going on?" He asked.   
  
"Just to make it short, I'll do it as fast as I can. Bra and Goten are together, and so is Trunks and Pan. Their dads' are going to have a little talk with them, and so I'm taking the girls shopping so they can get their minds to other things," Marron said in one breath.   
  
Ubuu laughed.   
  
"Do you wanna come?" Marron asked.   
  
Ubbu shook his head, "It's a girls' outing and I don't really want carry all of your shopping bags with Trunks and Goten."   
  
The three girls laughed.   
  
"Not even if one of us is your girlfriend?" Pan teased.   
  
Ubuu and Marron blushed.   
  
"You two are as bad as we are. We're all mature adults and we're still blushing like a bunch of teenagers," Bra laughed.   
  
"It's ok, I think I'll go help out the parents," Ubuu said and gave Marron a quick peck on the cheek and flew off into the other direction.   
  
"Since when?" Bra finally asked after he left.   
  
"Well...while you guys were gone, we still hung out and I don't know...he told me he loved me and I told him that I loved him back, and I guess that's it," Marron said.   
  
"That's it?!?" Pan asked.   
  
"Yah, you're finally with the guy of your dreams, and you're saying that's it!" Bra exclaimed.   
  
"It's no big deal, my parents are fine with it, and we're both mature enough to handle this relationship," Marron said without taking her eyes off the road.   
  
"Well...we want details!" Bra grinned.   
  
Marron laughed.   
  
"Except for the stuff you don't have to tell us," Pan added.   
  
"What like the way he holds me in his arms and kisses me so passionately," Marron teased.   
  
Pan covered her ears, "Stop! Hear no evil!"   
  
Bra smacked Pan, "Whatever, you tell me those kind of stuff about my Niichan, and you think I'm not grossed out!"   
  
"What about you and my uncle! Did you hear the last part! My uncle!" She screamed.   
  
"Enough!" Marron yelled.   
  
The two stopped.   
  
"We are going shopping! Forget about the guys! Don't even think about them! The only reason why you would think about the guys is thinking about what you're going to buy that you're going to wear when you are with them!" Marron said sternly.   
  
The two Saiyens just nodded their heads.   
  
"Promise to go to the food court at lunch?" Pan begged.   
  
"You are really one of the guys are you," Bra teased.   
  
Marron sent a glare to silence Bra.   
  
"How does this look?" Bra asked twirling walking around the dress room, in a cute yellow sundress.   
  
"It looks like you're going to a picnic," Pan replied.   
  
"Perfect, I'm planning to go on a picnic with Goten soon."   
  
"I don't like this, along with everything else you two made me buy," Pan frowned.   
  
"You look cute. Sporty and cute, and not a tomboy," Marron said.   
  
"You look like a little girl with your pigtails, and your pink dress," Pan put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Fine, then I'll take them out," Marron said and pulled out her hair ribbons.   
  
Bra put her hand over her mouth.   
  
"What?" Marron raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I don't feel anything," Pan said.   
  
"Your hair is so shiny and...perfect! You should leave it down more often, I've forgot barely seen it down," Bra said.   
  
"I don't really do much with is, and I'm not that good in styling it," She replied.   
  
"That's why I'm here," Bra smiled.   
  
"Now can we go? It's already past six," Pan complained.   
  
"Let's pay for these and then we'll go," Bra said.   
As the three were walking out they spotted another store.   
  
"No! You said we're leaving now!" Pan stuck out her jaw.   
  
Bra looked at the over a dozen shopping bags in her hands, and said, "Ok, we did manage to get you a new wardrobe, that's enough."   
  
"Fine with me," Marron agreed, and the three headed back to the penthouse.   
  
Author's Note: The next chapter would be about what the guys did, and I hope you liked this one. I'm a U/M fan too, but there's going to be a little of everything in here.   
~Mhealeayah 


	16. A Little Talk and Maybe a Spar

A Little Talk and Maybe Not a Spar  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.   
  
Goten was scared to death, and tried to build up his courage.   
  
"Boy! What were you thinking!?! Who gave you the idea you could be with her !?!" Vegeta gave Goten a really, really bad look.   
  
If looks could kill, Goten thought he'd probably be on his way to King Kai's.   
  
Goten took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. 'I'm doing this for you B-chan.'  
  
Vegeta waited.   
  
"Vegeta, I love you daughter. And I gave myself the idea," He answered back.   
  
"You think you could answer back to royalty!" Vegeta glared.   
  
"No, but I am," Goten took a step away from him.   
  
"You low-class piece of a Saiyen," He muttered.   
  
"I'm just as much of a Saiyen as the precious Princess," Goten added.   
  
Vegeta's ki skyrocketed.   
  
"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working," He said trying to assure himself more than Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta! What do you think you're doing!?! You better not kill him!" Bulma yelled in her thoughts.   
  
"Onna, leave me alone!" He answered back. (Woman)  
  
"I'm not going to kill him, I wouldn't kill one of strongest Saiyens left, I'll just scare him," Vegeta smirked.   
  
"I can already see that smirk of yours. You better behave or else," She ordered.   
  
"Or else what?" He asked.   
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Plus your little Princess is so worried, she just left, so be back before she does," Bulma said and ended their contact.   
  
Goten just stood there waiting.   
  
"Ok boy, talk," Vegeta crossed his arms and listened.  
  
"Vegeta, I love her with all my heart and soul," Goten said trying to cover up the shaking in his voice.   
"You know I would never ever hurt her," He took another deep breath, "And I would like to ask you if it you would allow me to court the Princess."   
  
"You do know later about the battle don't you boy?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Yes, I do. But I'm not asking for that right now," Goten said in a matter-of-fact way.   
  
"You're lucky, I trust you, but it doesn't mean that I approve just yet. You may court the Princess, but you owe me a spar when we get back home, actually you owe me more than one, and don't get your hopes up," Vegeta smirked and flew away.   
  
Goten breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Dende, that had to be the most horrifying moment of my life, and I didn't even have to fight him," He said.   
  
"There's still more like that to come," Goten heard vaguely, and sighed.   
  
"I wonder how Trunks is doing with my Onnichan," He thought aloud. (Older brother)  
  
"Trunks," Gohan started.   
  
He gulped.   
  
Gohan chuckled.   
  
"Let me get right to the point. Our families are close, we grew up with each other, the fact is we're nine years apart, Trunks," He said.   
  
"Age doesn't matter," Trunks interrupted.   
  
"I know that, let me finish. We're like family since our dads are the only Saiyens left, so the fact is I know you. I was once you're age, and I was already a father at your age, but I'm not giving you any ideas, but I do want grandchildren," Gohan's eyes widened when he said this.   
  
Trunks' jaw dropped.   
  
"Uhh...wait, I'm not saying that. Um...forget I said anything. Just take care of here ok?"   
  
Trunks nodded.   
  
"Go ahead. I give you permission to court her," Gohan said holding his head, then he flew away.   
  
Trunks stayed in his spot, letting what was just said to sink into his head.   
  
Goten flew around searching for Trunks.   
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.   
  
"Hi Goten," He replied.   
  
"What happened to you? You look like you're confused?" Goten asked.   
  
"You won't believe what just happened," Trunks said staring into space.   
  
"Nani?" He raised an eyebrow. (What)  
  
Trunks was silent.   
  
"Come on, hanashite," Goten said. (Tell me)  
  
"He let me," Trunks finally said.   
  
"Honto?" Goten grinned. (Really)  
  
"Hai. But what about you?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Wait...let me think," Goten scratched his head.   
  
Trunks laughed.   
  
"Oh, yah, he said I could too,'" Goten smiled.   
  
"Can I say retarded?" Trunks teased.   
  
"Shimekiru," Goten replied. (Shut up)  
  
"Let's go back now, I bet my sister is so worried about you," Trunks said as he floated up.   
  
"So I bet Pan the same, and she's even worse," Goten stuck his tongue out.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and threw a punch at Goten, but he dodged and flew away.   
  
And the two chased each other all the way back.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this one. I didn't put the spar, because I don't think I much of an action author, plus I didn't have much time to think this up. I think I put Gohan out of character, but hey he's Goku and Chi Chi's son too, Goten doesn't have all his characteristics of his dad, and neither of them has characteristics of Chi Chi , so one of them has to, he has to have some too. And I tried to post as soon as I could, but I broke finger yesterday so now I have to go out of town for a few days, but I promise I'll put it up as soon as I can.   
  
~Mhealeayah 


	17. Like Father, Like Daughter

Like Father, Like Daughter  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
"Please sweetie, I don't want to go to the meeting tomorrow," Bulma pleaded.   
  
"Doshite?" Bra asked. (Why)  
  
"Because all I've done is sit there, sign papers, and watched them argue. It's so boring," Bulma informed.   
  
"I ask again why?" Bra raised an eyebrow.   
  
"If you'll go, I'll give you another credit card to go buy a new outfit for the meeting," Bulma bribed with a credit card in her hand.   
  
"But what about Trunks?" She whined.   
  
"I'll make him come too," Bulma bargained.   
  
"Ok," Bra smiled and grabbed the card.   
  
"Thanks sweetie. I'll tell Trunks to go with you too," Bulma grinned.   
  
"Tell him I'm waiting in the car," Bra said.   
  
Bulma nodded.   
  
Bra blew a kiss and walked out the door.   
  
"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.   
  
"Yah?" He called back.   
  
"Go with your sister to the mall," She ordered.   
  
"Just her?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, and buy a new suit with her for the meeting tomorrow," She replied.   
  
Just then Vegeta came in.   
  
"What meeting?" Trunks asked.   
  
"The meeting for Capsule Corporation's advertisement group. All you do is sit and sign papers," She said.   
  
"Doshite?" He asked. (Why)  
  
"Brat! Just go!" Vegeta demanded and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Trunks shot a look for help at Bulma.   
  
She smiled. "He's your father, and the King," She teased.   
  
Trunks let out a sigh and said bye to Pan and drove himself and his sister to the mall.   
  
"I don't see why we have to come here, you were just here a few days ago," Trunks complained.   
  
"Oh Niichan, don't be such a baby," She teased.   
  
"I already found a suit, how about you?" He asked.   
  
"I tried on a couple-," Bra was interrupted.  
  
"Which was over three dozen, since you have half of one in your hands," Trunks smirked.   
  
Bra glared at him and looked at the suit in her hands. "Fine, I pick this one," She said as she pulled a blue suit out, and handed the rest to the cashier lady.   
  
"Hello Mr. and Ms. Briefs," The clerk greeted Bra with a fake smile, but stared at Trunks with googly eyes.   
  
"This is it," Trunks said and handed her the credit card.   
  
"You're paying? Thanks," Bra smiled and walked outside of the store waiting for him.   
  
"How about buying me some matching shoes?" She gave her best puppy dog eyes to him when he came out.   
  
Trunks laughed.   
  
"Come on Niichan, please?" She whined.   
  
He looked at her.   
  
"Pleeeassssseeeeeee?" Please, please, please, please, please?" She begged.   
  
"I'm not going to hear the end of this am I?" He asked.   
  
Bra smirked and nodded and then continued annoying her big brother.   
  
"Fine, fine, as long you buy me dinner," He said walking toward her favorite shoe store.   
  
"How'd you know it was this place?" Bra asked smiling.  
  
"Imotochan," He said giving her a look that said, 'I know these things.'  
  
"Whatever, just don't let me catch you flirting with a girl," Bra teased.   
  
"Why would I do something like that?" He snapped.  
  
"Just kidding," She giggled and walked away.  
  
Later, Trunks got bored so he went outside and called Pan on his cell phone.   
  
"Hey sweetie," Pan smiled.   
  
"Ill, you call my best friend sweetie. Gross," Trunks heard Goten say.   
  
Trunks heard Pan slap Goten and Trunks laughed.   
  
"Hello, you still there?" Pan asked after Goten's wailing quieted down.   
  
Trunks laughed again, "I guess he had it coming for him."   
  
"That's for sure. How's it coming along?" She asked.   
  
"She's just going to buy shoes, then we'll eat dinner and then we'll head back home," He said.   
  
"You don't need to buy dinner, the moms are making it, so I'll see you soon. Love ya!" Pan said and then hung up.   
  
"Bra you finished y-?"Trunks asked and stopped mid-sentence.   
  
Bra was sitting on a very luxurious chair, frowning with a million blue shoes, all different styles, and half a dozen workers running around frantically looking for the pair of shoes she wanted.   
  
"I'm almost done, I found the perfect color and style, just not the size, I told them I want it now, so that's what they're trying to do," Bra said as if it was nothing.   
  
Trunks shook his head.   
  
"Nani?" Bra asked. (What?)  
  
"No need to buy me dinner, I'll tell you later, just hurry it up. I'll be in the car, here's my card," Trunks gave her his credit card and walked out.   
  
"You heard the man! Hurry up!" She yelled.   
  
This made the workers all start to panic.  
  
Finally, they found it and one guy slipped it on her foot like she was Cinderella or something. They prayed silently that it would fit, and laughed and hugged each other when it fit.   
  
"Thank you," Bra smiled sweetly as she paid for the shoes.   
  
"Finished?" Trunks asked when she walked up to the car.   
  
"Would I be here if I wasn't," She said sarcastically.   
  
"The moms are making dinner for some reason, so I knew we had to hurry up," Trunks said as he started the car.   
  
"Well, then hurry up!" She said impatiently   
  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Mom, we're leaving now," Bra called out.   
  
"Wait, wait," She called back.   
  
She came in wearing her flannel pajamas, and her hair in a ponytail, "You two look great. If there's an emergency, just call, but only when it is," Bulma said and walked back into her room.   
  
Trunks kissed Pan and held the door open for his sister.   
  
"You look cute, B-chan, just like your mom," Goten said as he gave her peck on the lips.   
  
"Thanks," She smiled.   
  
"With an attitude of my dad," Trunks muttered under his breath, and Pan heard, so the two laughed.   
  
"Nani?" The other couple asked. (What?)  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Pan said as she went back to her room.   
  
Inside the boardroom, Trunks tried to negotiate, while trying to keep Bra calmed down.   
  
She was bored out of her mind, annoyed to death, and just had enough of all the arguing.   
  
"Imotochan, we've only been here fifteen minutes, and you're already losing your temper, if it goes any higher, dad's going to come here and think something's wrong," He whispered to her.   
  
"So!" She snapped back.   
  
"Mr. Briefs are you listening to us? We asked you if this looks alright?" Someone asked.   
  
An hour of that, both of them had enough, and it caused Bra to explode.   
  
"You know what I think. I think all of your ideas are gumai. They don't make sense, and no one will want to buy our products if you use gumai ideas!" She exclaimed. (Stupid)  
  
"And do you have any better ideas?" Some guy rolled his eyes at her.   
  
Bra's ki rose, "Of course I do! And how dare you answer back to me!"   
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," He laughed.   
  
Everyone watched to see what would happen next.   
  
"I can have you fired and never ever find a job again! Plus, my daddy could kill you like that," She snapped her finger with smirk.   
  
"Oh, daddy's coming! He's going to kill me right this instant. Yah, right." He answered smugly.   
  
"You wanna bet?" Vegeta smirked as he came out of no where.   
  
"I was right!" Trunks smiled.   
  
The guy took one look at Vegeta and ran.   
  
"I don't think he's ever coming back," Trunks laughed.   
  
Bulma walked in dressed for work. "I thought you would have it under control, but then with your sister here, I thought wrong," She teased.  
  
Bulma and Trunks laughed.  
  
"What happened here? Your ki has been rising drastically and I didn't know sitting in a room full of humans could make it rise," He said.   
  
"Daddy, you just said it. Humans," Bra rolled her eyes.   
  
Vegeta smirked and put his arm around his daughter.   
  
"To think she's part human, but she acts like she full Saiyen. Just like dad," Trunks shook his head again.  
  
"You know what they say, 'like father, like daughter,'" Bulma laughed.   
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so long, but I've been really busy. I hope you like this one, but if you don't sorry if it wasn't what you were waiting for.   
  
~Mhealeayah 


	18. Food Fight

Food Fight  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't own much, period.   
  
"Hey kids, there are a bunch of groceries out in the car, do you mind getting them?" Videl asked.   
  
"Sure," They replied.   
  
Goten was the first one out followed by Bra, Trunks, Pan, Ubuu, and Marron. Each of them takes a turn getting paper bag each.   
  
"Here," Goten said handing Bra a bag. "Is that too heavy?" He asked.   
  
Bra shook her head and started to walk back.   
  
"Oh, that's so cute!" Marron exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Bra raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"The way he said it. It sound like a daddy, but you know how you're together and everything," Marron sighed. "Nevermind."  
  
"Are you hungry?" Chi Chi asks as she puts everything where they belong.   
  
"Yah," Goten drooled.   
  
"Ill Goten-jisan, that's gross," Pan teased. (Uncle Goten)  
  
They all sat at the dining table waiting for the food to be ready. Bra rested her chin on the palm of her hand and watched the moms cook lunch. Goten was watching her, feeling his gaze she gave him a weird look.  
  
"What?" She asked gently.   
  
Goten kept looking at her with something in his eyes. "Nothing."   
  
Bra furrowed her eyebrows and continued to watch the moms.   
  
"Here eat this while you're waiting," Bulma threw them a bag of Chex Mix.   
  
Goten caught it and opened it.   
  
"How does it taste?" Pan asked.   
  
"It's hot and spicy," He grinned.   
  
Bra laughed and immediately covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
"What?" He gave her an innocent yet confused look.   
  
"That's why it's called 'Hot and Spicy,'" She giggled.   
  
Goten pouted.   
  
"It's ok Goten-jisan, it runs in the family," Pan smiled. (Uncle Goten)  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Trunks complained.   
  
"Stop it you're just like Goten!" Chi Chi scolded.   
  
"Ok, ok, we're all done," Videl said putting some of it on the table.   
  
"Where are the dads'?" Bra asked.   
  
"You should be thankful they're out. They're somewhere out there training. They said it's too boring here," Bulma placed a plate of food in front of Trunks.   
  
The girls started laughing so hard when they saw this.   
  
"Looks like Trunks-poo has to have mommy prepare him his food!" Pan teased.   
  
They watched Chi Chi do the same to Ubuu and Goten.   
  
"I think these boys here are mama's boys!" Bra laughed.   
  
Ubuu made a face.   
  
Bra made a face back.   
  
Pan picked up rice on a spoon, flinged it back and I hit Trunks square face in the nose.   
  
"Food fight!' Goten grinned.   
  
Bra grabbed a pie and smashed it into Goten's face.   
  
Goten ran around the kitchen till he had her in his arms, rubbed his face all over hers and kissed her.   
  
Bra gasped and screamed, as her face was all covered with whip cream.  
  
"That's it!" Chi Chi lost her patience. "All of you are legally known as adults and here you are acting like little children! If you ever want to be treated as adults then act like one!" She stomped off into her room and Videl and 18 followed.   
  
The room was filled with silence.   
  
"She's right you know," Bulma said gently, "If your father's were here, it would've been worse. I suggest you go out to eat lunch elsewhere."  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Bra asked picking up the food off the floor.   
  
"We should be cleaning up, then we should all take a shower and then go out to eat," Trunks said helping his sister.   
  
They were silent cleaning up the kitchen. They all felt bad and knew they had let their mothers' down.   
  
"Finally, we're done!" Pan let out a huge sigh.   
  
"I think we should apologize to them," Goten said.   
  
They all agreed.   
  
"Where are they anyway?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"In their rooms, probably talking about what a disgrace their children are," Bra pouted.   
  
"I don't think they think we're a disgrace. We all make mistakes," Goten put a comforting arm around Bra.   
  
"I know what we should do!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"What?" They all asked.   
  
"We should replace the meal the cooked for us and make one for them, and work together and show them we are mature adults," Pan grinned.   
  
"I guess my genius is rubbing off onto you," Trunks smirked.   
  
"Yah right, I'm a genius with out you. Now let's get to work," She ordered.   
  
Goten's stomach growled, he looked pleadingly to his niece.  
  
She shook her head, "Gomen Goten-jisan. That'll have to wait till later." (Sorry Uncle Goten)  
  
Trunks and Pan were working on the main dish, Ubuu and Marron were on the salad, and Bra and Goten were on the side dishes.   
  
"You know we aren't going to get anything done if you two don't stop flirting!" Pan teased Marron and Ubuu, who blushed vigorously.   
  
"What about you huh?" Bra smirked.   
  
"What about me?" She snapped.   
  
"You're feeding my Niichan while cooking at the same time, it's disgusting!" Bra grinned.   
  
"That's enough," Goten stopped the two. "Stop the bickering until later, the faster we finish, the closer I get to eating."   
  
They other five laughed.   
  
"We're done and we even did dessert! All right!" Pan smiled.   
  
"Now all we have to do is write a sorry note, and then we'll leave," Bra suggested.   
  
"You got that genius from your mom," Goten pulled her close.   
  
"Of course I did," She smirked.   
  
They all signed it and stood there.   
  
Now what?" Trunks asked.   
  
"We're supposed to go out to eat," Marron said.   
  
"Why don't we go our separate ways today, like Bulma said, our dads aren't here, we should take advantage of it," Goten smiled down at Bra in his arms.   
  
"Great idea, as long as you don't make out with my sister," Trunk said threateningly.   
  
"Agreed. The same goes for you and my niece. See you guys later," Goten waved and him and Bra flew out from the balcony.   
  
"Now I better not worry about you two. Have fun!" Trunks said sending Ubuu and Marron out.   
  
"It's almost time for dinner, can you believe us four Saiyens actually skipped lunch. I bet it's a World Record," Pan teased.   
  
"It doesn't matter, let's go out, I have someplace in mind for us," Trunks said and two flew away.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I was out of town for a whole week. But now I'm Spring Break, so I've got time to spare to write. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. I thought it up while I was gone. The next few chapters would come up hopefully soon.   
~Mhealeayah 


	19. Good Night

Good Night  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, all I own is Rusty's Diner and September.   
  
"So where we going?" Pan asked.   
  
Trunks smirked.   
  
"Well..." She waited for an answer.   
  
"It's a secret. You'll find out soon enough," Trunks gave her a loving look.  
  
Trunks landed.   
  
"Where are we?" Pan asked looking around.   
  
Trunks led her to a 60's Diner, but it looked like it was new. 'Rusty's Diner' shone through the red lettering on the front of the building.   
  
A smile danced its way onto Pan's lips. "I love it!" She jumped and threw her arms around Trunks.   
  
"Really? I looked all over for a place like this. I hope you like it," He said gently.   
  
"I already said I love it. Thanks for taking me," She gave him a peck on the cheek.   
  
They walked hand in hand. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Trunks whispered as he let her slip into one side of the booth.   
  
Pan blushed. "I won't take any credit. This is all Bra's work, and I have to get used to it," She rolled eyes.   
She wore fitted jeans and an orange shirt with the word FIGHT on it and fire around it. Her long raven hair was held in a ponytail at the top of her head, and her bangs slightly covering her eyes.  
  
Trunks brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "It fits you though."  
  
The place had black and white checker tiles. Everything was black, white or red. It's looked like something out of Happy Days.   
  
Pan and Trunks just looked at each other. Like they were in their own world, a bubble where no one could interfere in their silent conversation, until pop!  
  
"Pan?" A low voice asked. It shook the two out of their bubble.   
  
She turned to face the voice, and immediately looked into the deep chocolate brown eyes of one of her most hated classmates. "September?"  
  
He looked like Sharpner, except with brown hair. He pulled her out of the booth and gave her a huge hug. Pan was too in shock to see him to think, so she just followed her body.   
  
Trunks just watched in silence.   
  
"Wow, I can't believe it's you. You look so different! But you look great!" He grinned eyeing her.   
  
Pan and Trunks were both silent.   
  
"Hi," Pan finally said.   
  
"What are you doing here? This is too far from Satan City, and I know your dad wouldn't let you go too far from home if you know what I mean," His eyes sparkled with mischievous glint.   
  
Pan's ki rose, and Trunks put his hand on her shoulder to calm down.   
  
"For your information I never wanted to go out with you anyway, especially to...to that kind of place!" She shouted. "You will never have a chance with me even if you were the last guy on earth! Actually the universe! We're already in college, grow up!" Pan pushed him away, causing him to slide across the floor all the way to the other side of the room. He got up and pretended to be ok and started to flirt with the next girl he saw, but she just laughed at him. He left right after that.   
  
Pan sat back down and started to breathe slowly.   
  
"Are you ok?" Trunks asked softly.   
  
"I'm sorry, I ruined our night together. But him! He started rumors about me in high school and..." Pan sighed.   
  
"I know, it's alright. Do you want to stay or leave? We could come back another time," He gave her a warm smile.   
  
"If it's alright with you, I just want to go back and be with you," Pan said.   
  
"Ok, then let's go back," He helped her out of her seat and walked outside and flew away.   
  
Trunks held her in his arms flying home and she laid her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
"Panny, wake up. We're home," He said carrying her into her room.   
  
She yawned and opened her eyes. "Where's the parents?"  
  
"They're out for the night, they said thanks for the food, and that they'll come back late. Go get changed and I'll meet you in the living room," He said and closed her door.   
  
Pan lay in her bed and sighed. "He's too great. After what happened he still wanted to spend time with me. I must've looked like a rel jerk. "   
  
She changed into red windbreaker pants and an orange top and tied her hair in a braid and met Trunks. He was wearing black sweats and a white shirt.   
  
He was on the couch watching TV, "Come here."   
  
She cuddled next to him. "Thanks for loving me."   
  
"You're welcome and thanks for loving me too. If you didn't love me back and I don't know where I would be right now," He said in barely a whisper.   
  
"Night Trunks-kun," She said as she moved closer to him.   
  
"Night Panny," He kissed her forehead and soon the two fell asleep.   
  
"Aww, look at that," Bra smiled and turned off the TV.  
  
"They look great together, just like us. I'll walk you to your room dear Princess," Goten stuck out his arm and Bra held on to it.   
  
"Good night fair maiden. Sleep tight and sweet dreams," He gave her chaste kiss before she walked inside.   
  
"Good night to you too Sir. Thanks for giving this maiden a wonderful evening," She blew him a kiss.   
  
He pretended to catch it and place it over his heart, where he kept all her tears and kisses.   
  
"Night," She whispered once more.   
  
"Wow, they both got home later than we did," Marron said sipping her hot chocolate.   
  
"I know. They're too in love with each other, they didn't even know we were here before they were. It's late, we shouldn't be waiting up for the parents now, and we already did for our best friends. Good night," Ubuu said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Night," She smiled.   
  
She walked past the living room before putting a blanket over Pan and Trunks and tiptoed into her room.   
  
"We'll I'll be," Krillin said.   
  
"Everyone is accounted for in their rooms except Pan and Trunks," Videl said.   
  
"They're together," Vegeta smirked.   
  
Gohan frowned.   
  
"Of course not in that way!" Bulma smacked his arm.   
  
"We're going to bed now. My sons are accounted for. Good night," Chi Chi said and dragged Goku with her.   
  
"Us too," 18 said with Krillin behind her.   
  
"The single men are probably still out, they're not back yet," Videl said.   
  
"Good for them. They need to meet some girls," Bulma teased.   
  
"Vegeta found them, they're in the living room," Gohan called out.   
  
This time Videl smacked him, "Shh, they're sleeping."  
  
Vegeta smirked again; "They're bonding already brat. You better watch out for that fight soon."   
  
"Do you think we should wake them?" Videl asked.   
  
Bulma shook her head and smiled. "They look so peaceful. They'll wake up in the morning once they smell food. It's fine, let's all go to bed now."  
  
"Goodnight," Videl said.   
  
Gohan stood his ground and folded his arms.   
  
"We're going now," Videl said with a smile in clenched teeth.   
  
Gohan didn't move.   
  
"Didn't you hear Bulma? They're fine," She gave him a mean look pulled Gohan by the ear and dragged him to their room.   
  
"Onna, I can't wait for our brat to beat Kakkarot's brat," He smirked.   
  
"Saiyens!" Bulma laughed.   
  
"Good night!" She walked away and Vegeta trailing behind.   
  
Author's Note: So I hope you liked this one. I'm planning to add a new chapter everyday this week, hopefully. Thanks for your reviews.   
~Mhealeayah 


	20. Breakfast In Bed

Breakfast In Bed  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ once again.   
  
Ring. Ring. Bra didn't even open her eyes; she knew where to get her cell phone. She reached over to her nightstand and picked it up. "Hello?" She groaned.   
  
"Good morning," Goten chimed.   
  
"Hey," She smiled.   
  
"Did I wake you sweet Princess?" He asked gently.   
  
"Uh huh." She moaned.   
  
"Sorry, I just woke up and I wanted to hear your voice," He said ever so sweetly.   
  
"You're two doors down from mine!" She complained.   
  
"I know, but your dad would kill me if he found out I was in your room, early in the morning without anyone knowing," He confirmed.   
  
"Yah, you're right. Have you had enough of my voice yet, I'm still planning to go to sleep," She yawned.   
  
"It's not enough, but ok. I miss you already," He said so lovingly.   
  
"Me too. See you at breakfast, you can even be the one to wake me up. Night," She hung up the phone and fell back asleep, but this time with a smile on her face.   
  
Knock. Knock. "Hey Goten, sweetheart, are you up yet?" Chi Chi's voice was heard on the other side of the door.   
  
"Yah mom, come in," He called out.   
  
"I'm cooking breakfast now, what do you want to eat?" She asked.   
  
"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, hashbrowns...," And his list went on and on.   
  
"Ok," Chi Chi said as she was walking out.   
  
"Wait mom!" He said with his Son grin on his face.   
  
"What?" She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Can I help you?" He looked hopeful.   
  
Chi Chi eyes widened in surprise. "You want to help me?"   
  
"Yah, I want to surprise B-chan with breakfast in bed," He grinned like a little boy.   
  
"Oh that's so sweet. She's going to like that. Come on, let's go," Chi Chi smiled.   
  
Goten got up and held her hand, like a little boy exploring something new with his mommy.   
  
"Mmmmm," Trunks moaned.   
  
"That smells good," Pan yawned and opened her eyes. Trunks was holding her and they were on the couch.   
  
"Did we sleep here all night?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yup, breakfast is ready," Goten walked passed the living room.   
  
"Do my ears deceive me?" Trunks smirked. "Is there breakfast on the table and Goten awake and not eating it?"   
  
"Looks like it," Pan said getting up.   
  
"I knew you two would wake up once you smelled food," Chi Chi smiled when she saw the two walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Morning grandma," Pan said and gave her a peck on the cheek.   
  
"Morning Chi Chi," Trunks followed.   
  
"You two wash up and then you can beat the others here," Chi Chi sounded like she was talking to little kids.   
  
"Ok, I'll beat you," Pan smiled and ran to the girl's bathroom.   
  
"Not if I can help it," Trunks smirked and grabbed her; she struggled to get out of his grip.   
  
"Let go of me Trunks!" She screamed.   
  
"No way, I'm gonna beat you," He looked down at her.   
  
She kicked and screamed as Trunks dragged her to the guy's bathroom.   
  
He sat her down on the toilet seat cover as he brushed his teeth.   
  
She frowned and crossed her arms.   
  
"Trunks! What in the name of Dende are you doing to my daughter!" Gohan shouted.   
  
Pan smirked now. "Dad, he locked me in the bathroom with him!"   
  
Trunks' jaw dropped. "Nothing Gohan. Just brushing our teeth, and we just had a little water fight in here."   
  
Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Are you alright Pan?" He asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"Yes, dad I'm fine," Pan sighed.   
  
"Ok, hurry up or else you're grandpa will beat you to all the food," He said and walked away.   
  
"Now you have to wait for me in my bathroom," Pan said as she dragged him to the girl's bathroom.   
  
"Man! Is it girly in here or what?" Trunks said looking around the yellow bathroom.   
  
"It's homey at least, now sit," She ordered.   
  
He sat on the yellow carpeted toilet seat cover.   
  
"I'm gonna beat you back this time," Pan smirked and put two fingers to her head.   
  
Trunks gaped and then ran as fast as he could to the breakfast table.   
  
"Told you so," She teased.   
  
"No fair, you didn't tell me you learned how to do that," He pouted.   
  
"Trunks, don't be such a baby," Marron said.   
  
"Where's Bra and Goten?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"Oh, Goten surprised her with breakfast in bed," Chi Chi smiled.   
  
Vegeta growled and Bulma hit him.   
  
Everyone started digging into the food.   
  
"He even made most of it, I just supervised it," She added, being so proud of him.   
  
Vegeta literally spit out his food, as did Trunks.   
  
Bulma smack the two of their heads.   
  
"Onna, what was that for?" Vegeta shouted. (Woman)  
  
"Yah mom," Trunks said rubbing the back on his head.   
  
Pan snickered with a hand over her mouth.   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.   
  
"B-chan," Goten knocked on her door.   
  
"Not yet Goten," She threw a pillow at the door.   
  
He opened it and she pulled the covers over her head.   
  
He set the food outside by the door and walked in. He opened her curtains and the room was over flowed with light. "Wow, great view," He grinned.   
  
"Goten, it's too bright in here," She complained.   
  
"You're not much of a morning person are you?" He teased.   
  
"I am too! Just when I'm on vacation and SOMEONE calls me just to hear my voice early in the morning, I get a little cranky," She pulled the covers down.   
  
"Hey, some girls don't ever have their boyfriends call them just to hear their voice, or don't bring breakfast in bed at all. Be thankful," He said as he carried a wooden tray of food inside.   
  
"Oh Goten!" She smiled.   
  
"I even made it," He grinned.   
  
"I'm sorry for being grouchy, I take back everything I said. Thank you so much!" She gave him a big hug.   
  
He placed it on her bed, "I'll be back, I still have to get mine." Goten stepped out of the room.   
  
Bra looked at the tray. A small cup of water, and normal glass of orange juice, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast and jam. "Hey, what's that?" She asked herself when she saw a little note. "To my B-chan. Hope you enjoy it! Love Goten," She smiled.   
  
"I see you found your note," He said returning with his tray of over half a dozen plates.   
  
"Does my dad know you're in here?" She asked.   
  
"I think so, or else he would've come in here," He answered and sat with her on the bed and the two ate and talked for over an hour.  
  
"Hey you two aren't finished with breakfast yet?" Pan said banging on the door.   
  
"No, we're done. Just talking," Bra replied.   
  
"Well, put your dishes in the sink already," Pan opened the door.   
  
"Ok," Bra got up.   
  
"Awww, look at the that. The two had breakfast in bed," Marron sighed.   
  
Ubuu put his arm around her.   
  
"Don't tell me you both slept in here, did you?" Trunks threatened.   
  
Goten turned bright red.   
  
"Of course not," Bra laughed at her boyfriend.   
  
"Hey, don't be so over-protected. You two were the ones cuddled on the couch when the parents came home," Ubuu teased.   
  
"No wonder Gohan seemed to glare at me all morning," Trunks thought outloud.   
  
"Why can't you do that to me?" Pan teased Trunks.   
  
Trunks was trying to find words to say and she saw his struggling.   
  
"I'm just kidding Trunks. You're perfect enough for me," Pan smiled to him.   
  
Trunks pulled her close.   
  
"You kids get out of the hallway! And go do something and don't hang around in here! You're days are limited," Bulma said walking into her room.   
  
The adults all went back to their rooms, except Gohan and Vegeta scowled at Goten and Trunks.   
  
"You heard what she said, and it looks to me if we stay, you two will be in so much trouble," Ubuu said.   
  
The guys agreed.   
  
"Ok then, we'll meet in the living room at eleven," Trunks said and kissed Pan on the cheek before walking into his room.   
  
Author's Note: I was kinda in a rush to finish this, I hope you liked this one too.   
~Mhealeayah 


	21. The Mall

The Mall  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: The same as always.   
  
"So what do you guys want to do today?" Ubuu asked.   
  
The guys shrugged their shoulder and looked to the girls.   
  
"Don't you dare say shopping Imotochan," Trunks warned when he saw a smirk dancing it's way to her face.   
  
"Fine then! What do you want to do?" She frowned.   
  
"I wanna eat!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"But you just ate Goten- jisan," Pan laughed. (Uncle Goten)  
  
"Well...I'm hungry again," He pouted.   
  
"Oh sweetie, you'll have to wait till later," Bra said gently.   
  
Pan and Trunks turned around and gagged.   
  
"I say we go to the beach and get a tan," Marron smiled.   
  
"Fine with me," Bra agreed and gave Marron a high-five.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't I get a voice of opinion here?" Pan shouted.   
  
"Not if you're puking like that," Bra smirked.   
  
Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Like Bulma-obasan said, our days are numbered. I say we go to the beach," Ubuu said. (Aunt Bulma)  
  
Pan plopped down on the couch and sighed.   
  
"I don't mind," Goten added.   
  
They all looked at each other.   
  
"It's decided then. We're going to the beach," Trunks smiled.   
  
"Wait! Don't go yet! " Bulma shouted running into the room.   
  
"But you just said to go out," Bra whined.   
  
"I know, but we adults have changed our mind. We're all going out of here so the cleaners can clean it up and then tonight we're going to have a bonfire at the beach instead. You go to the mall or something. Here," Bulma held in her hands a couple hundred zenni and a dozen credit cards.   
  
Bra's face lit up. "Agreed!" She smiled and took all of it.   
  
"Share it or else!" Bulma warned and walked out.   
  
"Yes, mom," Bra grinned.   
  
"Looks like we're decided again," Pan sighed.  
  
Marron and Bra squealed in delight.   
  
"Awww," The guys groaned.  
  
"Ok fine. Here's the plan. We go to the mall for three hours since that's how long the cleaners should take to clean this place, and then we come back here and kick it here till the folks come back. Agreed?" Bra looked at each one of them.   
  
"I don't care as long as I eat," Goten grinned like a little boy.   
  
"Of course you're going to eat," Bra smiled at him.   
  
"We don't mind," Ubuu said as he put his arm around Marron as she nodded.   
  
"But I don't wanna go!" Pan said acting like a little girl.   
  
"Me too!" Trunks frowned.   
  
"Too bad! Majority wins!" Bra smirked and dragged the two into the cars.   
  
"Why can't we just take the van?" Pan asked as they were having a hard time picking which cars to drive.   
  
"Ok. Sure," Bra said and they all piled into the minivan.   
  
"We meet here in the Food Court at twelve and I guess that's it," Bra said and started walking away.   
  
"Wait...you girls shouldn't be going off by yourselves...you never know what could happen," Trunks smirked.   
  
"We can take care of ourselves!" Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Unless you want to carry all of our shopping bags again," Now it was Bra's turn to smirk.   
  
"You know Trunks, you could've just said you wanted to be with Pan, and not get embarrassed like you are right now. See you guys later," Marron said as she waved to the guys.   
  
Trunks sighed.   
  
"Man, you're with her all the time. It's not like she's going to meet a new guy in three hours that's she loves as much as you. Keep it mind they let us separate and we don't have to follow them around," Ubuu smiled.   
  
"Can we eat first?" Goten drooled.   
  
Trunks stomach answered for him.   
  
"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Marron asked.   
  
"Let me think...no I don't have to. Goten's starving so they're probably in the food court and I think they're going to stay there for a while," Bra said as they walked into a clothing store.   
  
"Oh no," Pan muttered under her breath.   
  
Bra's blue hair flew from one part of the room to another and finally stopped in the dressing rooms.   
  
"Pan get your butt in here right now!" She yelled.   
  
Everyone turned to see who was this Pan, and they saw her bright red, as she obliged and walked to the dressing room.   
  
"Why do you need me for? To put back your clothes?" She asked annoyed.   
  
"Of course not, this store is for you," Bra smirked and pushed her into a dressing room.   
  
Marron walked in later.   
  
"I told you I could do it. Pan! Let me see you know!" She ordered.   
  
"Yes, your majesty," She rolled her eyes as she stepped outside.   
  
Marron and Bra gasped.   
  
"What?" Pan asked.   
  
"You looks so...I can't even think of a word, but it's perfect for that formal dinner my mom's planning later," Bra smiled.   
  
Pan looked at herself in the mirror. Her long raven hair hung passed her shoulder, but so delicately soft and shiny. The dress was dark purple that fell to the floor, with a sweetheart neckline, with straps on her slender shoulder. It wasn't too tight or too lose, but beautifully showed off her curves and everything else.   
  
Goten searched for the girls' ki and found them and walked into the dressing room, not noticing the women in store looking at him.   
  
"B-chan, we kinda don't have cash for the food and they're gonna make us wash dishes and..." He stopped midsentence as Pan turned around.   
  
Bra pulled out all the zenni she had and smirked at the look on his face.   
  
"Is that my little Panny? My little niece? She isn't little anymore. You look terrific, Trunks is absolutely gonna fall at your feet," Goten grinned.   
  
"Goten-jisan!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Yah, you're not allowed in here," Marron added.   
  
"Sorry," He then blushed finally realizing all the women in the area.   
  
"Here, take care and don't eat to much," Bra teased as she handed it to him.   
  
"I can't wait to see what you're going to get," He whispered into her ear and gave her quick kiss and ran out of the store.   
  
Bra blushed and bit her lip.   
  
Marron squeezed her shoulder; "He is so in love with you!"   
  
Pan started twirling around in the dress, looking at herself in different angles.   
  
"You like it?" Bra asked.   
  
"I could get used to it," She smiled.   
  
"Now it's Bra's turn," Marron grinned, "And it has to be something to make Goten's eyes pop out and still let Vegeta be ok at the same time."   
  
Pan changed out of the dress and held on to it.  
  
"Not too revealing because you wouldn't want your dad to freak out, so something he would like you to wear but still make Goten fall in love with you more," Pan tapped her finger on her chin.   
  
"Something like a Princess...but not too old-fashion...something like..." Marron stopped and ran to one side of the store. Marron came back and her success written all over her face.   
  
Bra covered her mouth. "It's beautiful."   
  
"Go now," Pan said as she shoved her into a dressing room.   
  
Bra came out and Pan and Marron smiled really big. She was wearing a long dress, much like a princess. It was pale blue, with sleeves and a scoop neckline. Like Pan's it was perfect and fell among her curves.   
  
"Like a medieval princess with a touch of the Saiyen princess. It's perfect and I don't why Vegeta would have a problem with it. Goten will just stare at you all night," Marron said.   
  
"It brings out the blue in your eyes, and didn't my uncle say that to you once?" Pan teased.   
  
Bra blushed.   
  
"We have to put your hair up with a tiara that's for sure," Marron smiled.   
  
"But now it's your turn," Bra said as she walked back into the dressing room.   
  
"But what will I get?" She asked.   
  
"I wanna pick!" Pan grinned.   
  
"Ok, since Bra's still changing," Marron said.   
  
Pan wandered around the store for a while, and stopped when she saw the perfect dress for Marron.   
  
"Marron! Marron! I found it!" She shouted.   
  
Marron laughed as Pan ran to her.   
  
"Here," Pan shoved her into the one next to Bra.   
  
Marron came out the same time as Bra.   
  
Bra smiled. "You look gorgeous!"   
  
Marron wore a burgundy dress, sleeveless, a boat neckline with straps and it fell to the floor as well, and showed off her feminine curves.   
  
"Ubuu will definitely stay by your side all night," Pan teased.   
  
Marron blushed. "Then we're done here. Let's get the shoes and the Princess' crown."   
  
Bra paid for it and then they ran to the nearest shoe store. All of them found matching shoes in time and bought a tiara and then met at the Food Court to see the guys.   
  
Trunks was sitting down with Ubuu drinking Starbucks, as Goten was eating his ice cream.   
  
"Wow, you're on time," Trunks smirked.   
  
Pan tried to smack his head, but before she could, Trunks took hold of her hand and kissed it instead.   
  
Bra sat down next to Goten, "What did you do?"   
  
"We were in the arcade most of the time until we were kicked out for being too old and hogging the games," Goten pouted.   
  
Bra patted his shoulder. "It's ok."   
  
"You want?" He asked as he held a spoonful of ice cream.   
  
Bra nodded as Goten shared his ice cream with her and feeding her.   
  
"Aww, isn't that cute," Marron said as she sipped some of Ubuu's coffee.   
  
"Looks like it's time to head home," Trunks said as he helped Pan to her feet.   
  
"When is that formal dinner anyway?" Goten asked nudging Pan.   
  
"What dinner?" Ubuu and Trunks questioned.   
  
Marron smiled and Bra smirked, "The one that mom is planning to have at the end of the month, as a goodbye summer beach home."   
  
Pan glared at her uncle.   
  
"Ok, let's go, so we can beat the parents home and have the penthouse all to ourselves," Bra took hold of Goten's hand and ran out of the mall screaming, "Shotgun!"   
  
Author's Note: I was supposed to put it yesterday but I was barely home, so here it is. Hope you liked it.   
~Mhealeayah 


	22. Don't Mess With the Saiyen Princess

Don't Mess With the Saiyen Princess   
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: As usual.   
  
"I'm hungry," Goten said as they stepped inside.   
  
"Again?" Trunks teased.   
  
"Don't tease him! I bet you are too, but you don't want to say it!" Bra smacked her brother.   
  
He scowled at her.   
  
"I want something sweet!" Goten grinned.   
  
"You already have something sweet," Bra smiled sweetly to him.   
  
"Oh yah, I forgot," Goten kissed the top of her head.   
  
Pan and Trunks both rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'll make brownies, I want some too," Bra glared at Trunks and walked into the kitchen.   
  
"I bet I can beat you in Tekken 3," Pan offered.   
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Trunks smirked.  
  
"I'll go read a book," Marron said as she grabbed a book.   
  
"Ok, I'll be in the corner," He said.   
  
Goten came out, "What are you playing?"   
  
"PS2," Trunks answered.   
  
"Tekken 3," Pan replied annoyed.   
  
Pan and Trunks screamed at each other every time their player got hit or lost.   
  
All of a sudden Bra's scream was heard in the kitchen.   
  
Goten ran into the kitchen and found Bra on the floor. "What happened?"   
  
Bra was laughing as Goten helped her up. The rest ran in after.   
  
"I fell," She giggled.   
  
"Off what?" Pan asked.   
  
"I was climbing to get the brownie mixes in the cupboard, but it was too high, and then I slipped and fell," She blushed.   
  
Everyone was laughing now.   
  
"Here," Trunks said and he flew up and took out all the boxes of brownie mixes.   
  
Bra smiled, "Love you!"   
  
He shook his head. "I think you've been around hanging around Goten way too much," He walked back out followed by the others.   
  
"Hehe B-chan, it's ok," Goten said as he gave her arm a squeeze.   
  
"Thanks," She blushed again.   
  
"So...what do we do first?" He asked.   
  
"You mean you're actually going to help me?" Bra's face lit up.   
  
"Why wouldn't I? I made you breakfast this morning didn't I? Why not help you," He grinned.   
  
Bra's knees began to feel weak and she was about to fall, but Goten caught her. "Nice save," She smiled.   
  
"I guess I make you sick to the stomach. Don't I?" He grinned again.   
  
"Stop it! You want brownies or what? Stop teasing me, you know me," She tried to frown.   
  
"Ok. No more I promise," He turned around to hide his grin. "So what do you need?"   
  
'You,' She thought to herself and then smacked herself on the forehead.   
  
Goten gave her a weird look.   
  
"Nothing, um...a measuring cup.... Cooking oil...and a dozen eggs," She said pretending to put a lot of attention into reading the box.   
  
"We're making one batch at a time?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yup," She answered.   
  
"Trunks you bakayaro! You're not supposed to hit a girl!" Pan yelled. (You idiot)  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, this is just like a spar!" He shouted.   
  
Marron covered her ears. "I can't even read."   
  
"Neither can I sleep," Ubuu said from his spot in the corner.   
  
"This could go on for hours for all we know," Marron yawned as she walked over to wear Ubuu was.   
  
He invited her to cuddle with her, which she gladly excepted. "Maybe now I can sleep."   
  
Marron nodded and soon the two fell asleep with Marron in Ubuu's arm.   
  
"Hey you two, the brownies are ready," Bra called out.   
  
"Did you make enough?" Pan asked.   
  
"I think we made enough to last a dozen Saiyens," Goten chuckled.   
  
"What about Ubbu and Marron?" Bra asked.   
  
"They're in there," Pan said nodding in the direction of the living room.   
  
"How could they sleep with all your yelling?" Bra asked when she saw them and walked up to them. "Hey wake up," Bra nudged them gently.   
  
They stirred and opened their eyes.   
  
"The brownies are ready if you want some," Bra said and got up.   
  
"You better hurry though, Pan and Trunks are already in there," Goten laughed.   
  
"Mmmmm, smells like chocolate," Gohan said as he walked in, along with the rest of the parents.   
  
"Brownies!" Goku exclaimed and ran into the kitchen.   
  
Trunks and Pan were in one corner with milk mustaches asleep, Bra and Goten were covered with flour asleep as well, and Ubuu and Marron were cleaning up.   
  
"I need a camera!" Bulma smiled and came back snapping photos of the sleeping four.   
  
"Hey kids! Wake up! Time to go to the beach," Videl said.   
  
"They won't hear that," Bulma acknowledged.   
  
"This they will. Hey kids...who's up for marshmallows in s'mores?" Chi Chi shouted.   
  
Goten and Trunks head snapped up when they heard s'mores.   
  
The mothers laughed.   
  
"Go get changed if you want to go swimming. We'll be staying there late," Bulma said.   
  
The guys changed into their swimming shorts, (I can't say Trunks, Hehe) and T-shirts. Pan wore a black one piece, but wore shorts and shirt over. Marron wore a two piece, but a tank and shorts over as well. But Bra's outfit was different from the rest.   
  
"I don't wanna get wet," She whined. So she wore a two piece, a tight tank and shorts, and then another shirt and mini skirt over.   
  
"You know you're still gonna get wet though," Trunks teased when he saw her.   
  
"Not if I can help it," She smirked.   
  
"That's right. You can't," He smirked.   
  
She just rolled her eyes.   
  
The parents stayed by the fire and talked, and the teens stayed until they heard the talk about marriages.   
The guys all ran to water screaming as they jumped in. The girls just sat a far off laughing at them.   
  
Bra ran to the playground and stayed on the swing. "I hope no one notices that I'm not there," She thought outloud.   
  
Then Marron's blood curdling scream was heard and then a huge splash.   
  
"Uh oh," Bra ran into the playground and hit inside on of the tubes, but carefully watched everything.   
  
The parents laughed as they saw the guys chasing Pan, she even flew up but Trunks grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and dove in. Pan's screamed and pushed him back in as she got up.  
  
"Where's Bra?" Bulma asked.   
  
Vegeta smirked.   
  
The guys started splashing the girls and the girls got out, obviously mad, and stayed by the fire to stay cool.   
  
"What about B-chan?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yah, hey mom, where's Imoto?" Trunks asked.   
  
Bulma shrugged and looked to Vegeta. He smirked and looked to the direction of the playground, and you could barely see a tinge of blue slowly moving further and further away.   
  
"I found her guys!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
Trunks and Ubuu ran, but Goten ran to Bulma to ask permission.   
  
They chased her, since there was two of them they took hold of her. Trunks grabbed her arms and Ubuu had her legs. She screamed and kicked her way out. She kicked Ubuu square in the balls and scratched Trunks' face. She got out of their grip and ran again.   
  
Ubuu gave up and complained the whole way back to the girls, but Trunks still was after his sister. He picked her up and she did the same and ran some more. "Goten! Will you help me out here!?!"   
  
He grinned. "Not yet."   
  
Bra injured Trunks, by killing his family jewels and he was on the floor, crouching in pain.   
  
She got up and started walked with a huge Vegeta smirk on her face. She flashed a smile to her daddy. He smirked back. His Princess was a fighter, with a lot of spirit, but one problem. Her pride got to her, a lot like Vegeta.   
  
Goten phased to her and gave her a huge hug.   
  
She screamed. "I don't want to be wet!" She jabbed Goten in the stomach.   
  
He simply smiled, and then she began to melt again, and he knew it. She fought it, and started kicking and screaming again. A lot like Trunks, he held on to her and jumped in with her in his arms. She screamed, which she got from Bulma, and the whole world could hear it.   
  
She got up, pushed Goten back in the water and slapped his face, kicked Ubuu on the side and punched Trunks. "You don't mess with the Saiyen Princess!" She frowned and started to walk back to the parents.   
  
Vegeta smirked, and everyone was in awe of Bra's sudden ability to fight. Though it was obvious that she could since she was Saiyen, but she never really did anything to prove it as much as she did this night.   
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews. Here's the last chapter for the week; I managed to put up Monday to Friday. I'll try to put the next one out soon, but I'm going out of town again next week. But I'm promise I'll try.   
~Mhealeayah 


	23. House Arrest?

House Arrest?   
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: The usual  
  
"Hey," Trunks said gently as he put his hand on her damp shoulder.   
  
"Leave me alone!" She grabbed his hand and flipped him.   
  
Vegeta laughed.   
  
"Now look what you did Vegeta! You made my little girl into a fighter!" Bulma cried.   
  
"It's not his fault. It's in her blood, you couldn't avoid it forever you know," Goku grinned.   
  
"Don't worry mom. I'm won't train as much as daddy, but I still like the feeling of fighting and rush when you..." She could finish her sentence because she started to say too much.   
  
"Get revenge. You need not to hide it, I get the feeling almost all the time," Vegeta crossed his arms.   
  
"I didn't say that daddy!" She scolded.   
  
"You know you were thinking about it," He smirked.   
  
"Well...not exactly that..."  
  
"It's ok B-chan. I still love you even with the evil inside you," Goten said as he put his arm around her.   
  
Vegeta's smirk faded into a scowl and he walked away.   
  
"Thanks. I love you too," She smiled up at him.   
  
"They're bonding!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"Grandchildren!" Chi Chi squealed.  
  
"You hear that Vegeta, we're gonna be related," Goku grinned his famous Son grin.   
  
"Kakkarot! Onna! Shut up!" Vegeta snapped. (Woman)  
  
"Don't you want to be related?" Bulma asked teasingly.   
  
Vegeta growled and pretended not to hear her.   
  
"You want marshmallows?" Goten asked as he reached for a bag.  
  
"Sure," Bra grabbed two coat hangers.   
  
"Hey don't eat them all!" Trunks yelled from the shore.   
  
"Yah, I want to have a contest," Pan suggested as she and Trunks walked back hand in hand.   
  
"Don't worry, I bought so many bags I think you won't even eat them all," Bulma added.   
  
"I doubt that," Chi Chi laughed.   
  
"Why do you two always have to be so competitive?" Marron asked as Ubuu wrapped a towel around her wet shoulders.   
  
"We're not," Pan replied.   
  
"Whoever can roast their marshmallow without it burning wins," Trunks poked his coat hanger to roast his marshmallow.   
  
"What's the prize?" Goten asked.   
  
"A kiss," Bra smiled.   
  
"That's ok," Trunks replied sarcastically.   
  
"Niichan! You're stupid! These kisses," Bra took out a couple Hershey kisses from the bag.   
  
Everyone laughed at Trunks when they saw him blush in embarrassment.   
  
Bra smirked.   
  
"What?" Goten asked when he saw her face.   
  
"I want to make out with you," Her eyes glistened with mischief.   
  
Trunks choked on his soda, Vegeta's ki rose, and Goten blushed, and all the girls were laughing at them. Bra smirked again.   
  
"Here's one kiss, two kiss, and here's a lot more. See I made out with you," Bra dumped the whole bag of kisses onto Goten's lap.   
  
Pan slapped Trunks back to help him swallow.  
  
"Onna! Why did you do that?" Trunks yelled. (Woman)  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Bulma exclaimed as well.   
  
Slap! Slap! Both sides of his cheek, one from his mother and the other from his girlfriend. Bra snickered in the background. Vegeta smirked; his son was a lot like him.   
  
"Wow, we still act like we're teenagers," Marron laughed as she and Ubuu moved to a blanket.  
  
Ubuu chuckled, "And we're all adults now. They'll grow up as soon as the word 'marriage' shows up, but for now, they're just enjoying today."  
  
"So what's the real prize?" Goten asked.   
  
"The pride of knowing you're the winner," Trunks smirked.   
  
"You and your pride," Marron teased.   
  
The contest started and the four were noisy and yelling at each other, while trying not to burn their marshmallows.   
  
"Eat more slowly!" Chi Chi scolded Goku, who was stuffing his mouth with hot dogs.   
  
Gohan was reading a book, while Videl was asleep on his lap. Krillin and 18 had already returned back to the penthouse, and the single guys, including Master Roshi, were still trying to pick up girls. As for Vegeta and Bulma, they were arguing over who knows what, and the half-breed Saiyens were still continuing with their contest.   
  
"We're heading back now, Videl is so tired," Gohan said as he carried the sleeping Videl in his arms. "Ototochan, you better take care of my daughter." (Younger Brother)  
  
"Hai," Goten replied. (Yes)  
  
"Us too," Chi Chi said pulling Goku with her.   
  
"Oyasumi," The four said and continued with their contest. (Good Night)  
  
"Marron, Ubuu, you two are the more mature ones of the group. Make sure they don't do anything stupid, we're going now," Bulma said cleaning up.  
  
"No, we're not," Vegeta stood his ground.   
  
"I'll do that," Marron suggested as she started to pick up the mess.   
  
"Yes, we are. They're fine," Bulma and pushed Vegeta ahead of her.   
  
Bulma walked up to Bra, "Hey sweetie. Have fun, don't worry about your father, be back before...dawn."  
  
Bra's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Of course, good night," Bulma blew her a kiss and dragged Vegeta with her.   
  
A couple hundred bags later, "What time is it?" Goten asked. .  
  
"2:15 a.m.," Ubuu replied.  
  
"Wow, and we aren't even tired," Goten grinned.   
  
"Who won?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Bra and Goten," Marron answered.   
  
"What were you two doing while we were having our contest anyway?" Pan asked.   
  
"Just talking," Ubuu replied.   
  
"I feel like I've eaten at least a huge elephant and horse just full of sugar," Pan moaned.   
  
"I feel like I ate a thousand of those," Trunks groaned as he pointed at all the bags now in a big trash bag.   
  
"You did," Ubuu chuckled.   
  
"Bra...do you mind taking a walk with me?" Goten asked.   
  
Bra shook her head and let Goten help her up.   
  
"So, why the sudden privacy?" She asked when they were a few feet away.   
  
"Um...I really want to talk you alone," He said suddenly shy.   
  
Bra looked at him with confusion and concern; "You're not going to a far away planet are you? Or dying? Or worse, are you betrothed to someone?"   
  
"No, I'm not," Goten laughed, "you know about the formal dinner on the last day?"   
  
"Of course Goten," Bra replied still confused.   
  
"I was wondering if you...would let me be your escort for the...um...evening?" He asked.   
  
Bra hit him, and she hit him hard.   
  
"Hey what was that for? Was that a yes or a no?" He asked.   
  
Bra burst out laughing. "Sometimes you are as clueless as your father."   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"You are too adorable for your own good," She sat as she snuggled up to him.   
  
"You still didn't answer me," He pouted.   
  
"Of course I'll go with you. I'm your girlfriend for Dende's sake, you don't need to ask me, I'll already say yes," She smiled.   
  
"Thank you," He smiled back   
  
"But thanks for asking anyway, it's nice to know a boyfriend cares," She held his hand.   
  
They walked back hand in hand and both lay down on a blanket.   
  
"Good night Goten," She mumbled.   
  
"Good night my sweet Princess," He planted a kiss on her forehead and then they fell asleep.   
  
"Look at them, they're dead tired," Ubuu chuckled as he looked at Trunks and Pan's direction. They were asleep on one of the beach blankets and were so close together, it looked cute.   
  
Marron walked up to them and placed a blanket over them, and walked over to Bra and Goten and did the same.   
  
"Why are you doing that?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"We'll wake by dawn, I'm tired," She cuddled up to Ubuu and they too fell asleep.   
  
"They're not here yet Onna, and the sun is rising," Vegeta said getting impatient. (Woman)  
  
"Did you get any sleep at all? You were up every half an hour telling me that 'they're not back yet Onna,'" She whined.   
  
"Because they weren't," He replied.   
  
Bulma got out of bed, slipped a robe over he nightgown and went out into the balcony and saw them. "So that's where they've been," She laughed.   
  
"Onna, you told them to be back by dawn, and the sun is already up. I'm going to get them now," He frowned and flew down.   
  
"Vegeta, don't do anything stupid!" She called out and watched.   
  
Bra woke up feeling warm; she looked up and saw Goten watching her.   
  
"Good morning beautiful," He smiled at her.   
  
"Good morning yourself," She yawned.   
  
He planted a kiss on her nose; she squinted her eyes as the sun shone brightly above them.  
  
"Oh Dende!" She exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Goten asked suddenly surprised at his girlfriend's reaction.   
  
"Mom wanted us home before dawn, and the sun is up. We're in big trouble," She furrowed her eyebrows in emphasis.   
  
"That's right," A voice came out of no where.   
  
Goten put his hand to his forehead and groaned.   
  
"We're dead meat," Ubuu whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry guys, I thought we'd be awake by now," Marron whispered.   
  
"Boys, take the girls back right now! Ubuu and Marron clean up this mess and hurry back!" Vegeta ordered.   
  
Goten and Trunks picked up Bra and Pan and flew back.   
  
"I don't want anyone of you coming out of this penthouse tomorrow. All of you are staying here and not leaving here under any circumstance," He crossed his arms.   
  
"And what is that circumstance?" Trunks asked.   
  
"If the world is under attack," He frowned.   
  
"We're under house arrest?" Bra asked.   
  
"Whatever it is you humans call it," He replied.   
  
Bulma heard this and butted in, "They've only got about two weeks left, and they didn't know, they were asleep."   
  
"No, and that's final," He said and walked away.   
  
"I'm sorry," Bulma apologized, "You guys shouldn't have fallen asleep, but then I understand since all of you were tired. Just get showered or cleaned up and do whatever you want, sleep, read do anything, just inside, I'll tell Chi Chi cook when she wakes up since I'm not as good as her in the kitchen."   
  
"Its ok, mom. At least I don't starve," Trunks put his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Trunks, you need a shower!" She pushed him away.   
  
"Aww, mom," He whined being embarrassed.   
  
"Take a shower in your parents bathrooms if you want, their probably still asleep," Bulma replied and walked into the hallway into her room.   
  
"This sucks! I got mom and dad's bathroom!" Trunks smirked and ran.   
  
"Fine! Go ahead! See if I care! Just be sure daddy isn't there!" Bra sounded like she sang the last sentence and smirked.   
  
"You are too evil Bra-chan," Pan laughed.   
  
"I know," Bra smiled taking it all in.   
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry, I took so long to post this. And I'm sorry if this isn't what you're hoping for, but I'm trying to keep on posting even though I can't get on the computer as much. Thanks again for your reviews, it helps.   
~Mhealeayah 


	24. Popcorn?

Popcorn  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, though if I would my couples would be together for real and then I'd watch it over and over again. I don't own Legally Blonde either, but that was a good movie anyway.   
  
  
"How are they?" Chi Chi asked as she saw Bulma in the hallway.   
  
"They're all knocked out in their own beds, in their own rooms. Vegeta forbid them to leave the penthouse the entire day today, though I couldn't blame him, it was partially my fault. I let them stay out till dawn and they fell asleep. Could you do me a favor and cook breakfast for them and we'll leave it on the table and we'll go out? You don't want to be in a house full of sugar-high, house arrested young adults do you?" Bulma laughed.   
  
"I already live with four Saiyens at home, much more we have four here who can't go outside. I'll be happy to, and then we'll take our husbands anywhere but here, plus so they could be alone without their parents being everywhere," Chi Chi smiled and hummed to herself as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"All ready to go?" 18 asked as they met at the door.   
  
"Yup," Videl replied.   
  
"Wait," Gohan said and walked into the hallway.   
  
"You better not be checking on Pan, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Chi Chi warned.   
  
"Of course not," Gohan stuck his head into room anyway and found her fast asleep.   
  
Videl smacked his arm and he winced. (Though it really didn't hurt)  
  
"We have to leave soon, Goku is already drooling over the food in the kitchen," Chi Chi said as she held firmly on her husband's arm, who was pouting in the direction of the kitchen.   
  
"Ok, I think we're all set. The single guys left early this morning, they said they were going to another beach because the girls here didn't seem to like them," Bulma laughed.   
  
"Good luck," 18 laughed.   
  
A few hours later Bra was the first one to wake up. She groggily got up and walked to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Ubuu, Marron, and Pan were next and they all sat wide-awake at the dining table wondering what to do.   
  
"Food!" Goten exclaimed as he woke up and smelled food. He ran outside into the hallway and ran into his best friend who scowled.   
  
"That's been cooked over a few hours ago and you can still smell it," Trunks teased.   
  
"Hey, it's food. Plus that's why there's something called a microwave," Goten shot back and ran into the kitchen and saw the rest of them sitting on the table being bored out of their minds. "Why aren't you guys eating?"   
  
"We already ate, and we don't know what to do," Bra answered.   
  
"Oh B-chan," He grinned and kissed her cheek, "You can always eat again."   
  
Pan laughed and walked back to her room to change out of her sleeping clothes.   
  
Ubuu and Marron both went into the living room to eat, while Bra went back to her room to do what she called "whatever", and Goten and Trunks ate everything the food that was left over. An hour later, Bra went back into the kitchen that was empty but messy, so she decided to clean it. Goten, Trunks and Pan were watching TV, while Ubuu and Marron were talking. Bra came out of the kitchen with her hair in a 'messy' bun, shorts, a long shirt, fuzzy slippers and a huge bowl of popcorn in her arms. "What are you guys watching?" She asked.   
  
"Sponge Bob Square Pants," Pan replied.   
  
Bra placed herself between Trunks and Goten.   
  
"I told you I smelled popcorn," Goten frowned.   
  
"Ok, sorry man. I couldn't smell it," Trunks laughed.   
  
"That's because you don't have the 'Son' genes," Pan teased.   
  
Bra started eating the popcorn and started to watch with them.   
  
Goten looked to Trunks and they exchanged a message by just using their eyes and they both smirked.   
  
"Hey B-chan?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yah?" She asked after she swallowed her popcorn.   
  
"Do you think you could get me and Trunks some soda?" He asked.   
  
"Sure," She put the bowl of popcorn down and walked to the kitchen.   
  
"Thanks man. You know how she is. She never shares. Come on share the wealth," Trunks said as he saw Goten grab the bowl.   
  
Goten smirked and shook his head.   
  
Trunks eyes widened as Goten took the bowl and practically swallowed all of its contents and put in Trunks' hands.   
  
Bra came back and saw her empty bowl of popcorn in her brother's hand. She jumped to conclusions and she frowned and put her hands to her hips. "Niichan!" She yelled. (Older brother)  
  
Pan and Goten snicker in the background.   
  
"But I didn't do it," His face showed horror. No one ever wanted to face the wrath of Bra when she was angry, especially with Bulma and Vegeta genes running through her veins.   
  
She pulled Trunks up from his Trunks and pushed him against the wall. "How could you? You could've asked! That was my popcorn!" She jabbed her knee in his private spot and he fell to the floor. She stomped off back into the kitchen to make more popcorn.   
  
"Over a bowl of popcorn," Goten laughed at his friend in a crumpled ball on the floor.   
  
Pan came to his side. "Are you ok?"   
  
"No," He moaned.   
  
Goten laughed again.   
  
"I would be ok if I actually ate the popcorn then I did deserve this. But I didn't. You did," Trunks glared at Goten.   
  
Goten gulped as Trunks got up. "Uh oh."   
  
Trunks charged after Goten and they ran around the entire place as Goten avoided getting punished by the angry Trunks.   
  
"Tasukete!" Goten screamed as he ran behind Bra, who crossed her arms at the sight of Trunks. (Help!)  
  
"Leave him alone you jerk!" She shouted.   
  
"Wait, you have to listen to me," He said trying to calm down.   
  
Bra just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.   
  
"I didn't do anything. Ok, I maybe I did. I planned it after all. But him," Trunks pointed and glared at Goten.   
  
Bra looked to Goten and saw his face, not his usual goofy face.   
  
He hung his head in shame. "I ate the popcorn B-chan. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It smelled so good, and it was right there."   
  
Beep. Beep. The new popcorn was ready. Bra just smiled, "It's ok, but you could've asked you know. We can share this one."   
  
Trunks gaped. "How come is it that when you thought it was me and you hurt me and you find out it was him and you share with him your new batch?"  
  
"That's because I love this guy," Bra smirked.   
  
"You're just like dad. Too much favoritism," Trunks shook his head and walked back into the living room.   
  
"Favoritism? I don't know what he's talking about," Bra said as she put her new popcorn into another huge bowl.   
  
"Me neither," Goten said as he put his arm around her and followed Trunks as Bar put a popcorn into his mouth. 'She spoils me way too much,' He thought with a smile.  
  
Trunks just glared at his best friend who sat on the opposite side of him on the couch with his sister sharing a bowl of popcorn. 'Popcorn. Popcorn? I went crazy over popcorn,' Trunks smacked his head with his hand as he thought this.   
  
Pan stared at him in confusion.   
  
"I went crazy over popcorn, Panny. That's something Bra would do, not me," He whispered.   
  
Pan laughed. "It's ok," She cuddled closer to him. "It's the house arrest."   
  
Author's Note: Thanks again for all your encouraging reviews, they were what kept writing when I didn't feel like writing anymore. Here's the chapter I promised. So sorry for making you wait. I think I'm wrong with a few things that I wrote in the past chapters like information or whatever I had on the characters. Sorry. Well hope you like this chapter.   
~Mhealeayah 


	25. Friends Forever

Forever Friends  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own DBZ, I said over 20 times already. I don't own what Ubuu said to Marron and what Marron said back to him. I somewhat used a conversation of my two friends, with their permission. And the puppy too.   
  
"Where's Marron?" Trunks asked as the group all sat down after breakfast in the living room.   
  
"She went out with her mom, you do know that it's her birthday tomorrow right?" Ubuu questioned.   
  
The rest of them nodded.   
  
"So what you planning to do?" Bra teased.   
  
"Well...um...actually here it is," Ubuu stammered.   
  
"Really? You do have something planned? I was just kidding," Bra raised an eyebrow with emphasis.   
  
"Of course I do. You guys just keep her busy, I'll be gone for a while but then I'll be back as soon as I can. I won't tell you what it is. It's a surprise, I hope she'll like it," He replied.   
  
"Sure, you know, we could always go shopping, go out to eat, the beach, etc..." Bra giggled.   
  
"You are so kawaii," Goten said as he kissed her forehead. (Cute)  
  
Bra smiled knowingly at him.   
  
"The mall?" Trunks and Pan both whined.   
  
"No, you can't leave here, you have to stay here. If you're not here when I come back it'll just ruin in. Is that ok with you?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"Ok with me," Bra answered.   
  
"Let me talk to her dad real quick," Ubuu said and walked out of the room.   
  
The Next Day  
  
"Where's Ubuu?" Marron asked as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast.   
  
"Omedettu guzaimasu ta!" Everyone greeted her. (Happy Birthday)  
  
"He went into town, he'll be back," 18 answered,   
  
Marron sighed, 'I thought he'd be the first to greet me this morning."   
  
"Oh did you get your card in your room?" Krillin asked.   
  
"What note?" Marron asked, but soon ran to her room.   
  
There on her nightstand was a card; she wondered why she didn't see it there before. It read on the front, Happy Birthday Beautiful! In the inside it said,   
To my dearest Marron-chan,   
I'm sorry I could not be able to greet you Happy Birthday first in person, but I cheated, I did it by letter. Right now, I'm probably in town running some errands, but I'll be back soon. Happy Birthday, I hope you have many more years to come. I have known you for so long, and I hope we'll always be forever friends. Thanks for everything. Don't wait too long my love.   
Your beloved,   
Ubuu  
  
Marron could not help but smile; she placed the card on her pillow and walked back to the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.   
"You look like you can't smile any bigger," Pan teased.   
  
"I doubt that," Ubuu said as he walked in, carrying a box wrapped in pink wrapping paper, with a few holes on it.   
  
"Ubuu!" Marron exclaimed, as she ran to hug him.   
  
"Here Happy Birthday," He held the box towards her.   
  
She untied the bow on top and opened it and out popped the head of a Chihuahua Pomeranian   
. "Aww, I love it," She picked up the puppy.   
  
"There's more," Ubuu grinned and pointed to the necklace around the puppy's neck.   
  
Everyone smiled and Marron started to cry. On the necklace, hung a diamond-studded ring. Ubuu unlatched the necklace and separated the ring and got down on one knee.   
  
"Marron, what more do I really need? You're my dream girl; I won't let you go. You have the key to my heart. I trust it into your hands and now my heart is yours. Will you marry me, my love?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"Did I really take the key to your heart? Well, you know what I'm not gonna return no matter how hard you try to take it back. You lost your key and I found it, so finder's keeper's loser's weepers. Hehe. Just kidding. Thanks for the key, my dear. It's mine forever. Can't you tell I'm very selfish with your key which is mine now?" Marron smirked.   
  
"So is that a yes?" Ubuu questioned with a bit of a smile.   
  
"You know it is," Marron said as she hugged him again.   
  
"Wait," Ubuu said before she wrapped her arms around him. He took the puppy and put it on the floor, slipped the ring into her finger and then the two of them embraced.   
  
"So what's the name?" Bra asked as she picked up the puppy.   
  
"Is it a girl or boy?" Marron asked.   
  
"A boy," Ubuu replied.   
  
"Then its Doggy," Marron smiled and took him into her arms.   
  
She started to talk baby talk to Doggy while everyone else was laughing at how motherly she was acting.   
  
"Hey what about me huh?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"I could never forget about you, and soon us three will be a family. Thanks for the best birthday ever," Marron smiled.   
  
Author's Note: So sorry for the wait. I'm leaving tomorrow at five in the morning. Ugh, I have to wake up early. No more school though! Last week was my last week of school so it was stressful. This chapter is dedicated to Koka and my sister, Kilika, thanks for all your support. I love you guys.   
  
Additional Author's Note: I know some of you might not have noticed, but I changed the puppy's name from Kanoka to Doggy, because my dear sister, Kilika, wouldn't stop bugging me to change it. So I did.   
  
~Mhealeayah 


	26. Just Enjoy Today

Just Enjoy Today  
By Mhealeayah  
  
"Where's Bra and Goten?" Bulma asked cautiously as she saw all the kids around the breakfast table.  
  
"Goten's in his room. He's still asleep," Goku answered.   
  
"But then where's Bra? She's not in her room. Her bed is made and everything. Where is she?" Bulma asked with worry creases forming on her forehead.   
  
"Onna! Don't worry. She's out on the beach. She woke up early and decided to spend some time out there. I met her in the hallway earlier this morning, she's fine. You can even see her from the balcony," Vegeta replied. (Woman)  
  
"Trunks come with me," Bulma hissed, obviously annoyed at Vegeta.   
  
They both could see Bra in a distance, standing on one of the many rocks near the water. The waves crashing all around her, but she didn't seems too care. Her long summer dress as well as her hair flowed as the wind hit her. She stood unmovable.  
  
"Go check on her, and don't' come back without her," Bulma said.   
  
Trunks nodded and flew off the balcony to his sister.   
  
She sensed him coming so she turned around and brushed the air away from her face. "Ohayo Niichan," She greeted him with a smile. (Good morning, older brother)  
  
"Is anything wrong Imotochan?" He asked as he stood on another rock not far from her. (Younger sister)  
  
"Nothing's wrong," She assured him.   
  
"Then what are you doing here, by yourself?" He questioned.   
  
"Just thinking," She replied.   
  
"Troubled thoughts?" He looked to see her reaction.  
  
"Of course not. I'm just out here thanking Dende and spending time out here. It's not everyday, we're at the beach. He's been such a good guardian to earth. We have had no threats in a long time, and everything seems to be alright. Look at everything, it's just so wonderful. We have finally found our soul mates, and now it's just a time to enjoy," She smiled.   
  
"You do know Dende is not in charge of the threats to earth, he just watches over it and over us," Trunks informed.   
  
"Yes, I know that. But quit thinking so negative. The love of your life in there eating breakfast waiting for you," Bra grinned.   
  
"I'm not going back without you, mom is going to make sure of that. I'll go back when I'm hungry," He said as he sat down.   
  
"When are you not?" She smirked.   
  
Trunks stood up and picked up the kicking and screaming Bra, and threatened to throw her in the water.   
  
"Fine, I'll go when my stomach starts to tell me that I'm hungry," He said as he set her down and he sat down himself.   
  
The both sat on the rocks in silence. The sound of the waves crashing upon the rocks, neither of them cared, for they weren't getting soaked.   
  
Bra faced her brother, she tucked her hair behind her ear before saying, "Now why are you quiet?"   
  
"I don't know," He said then he looked at her. That's when he first noticed his little sister, isn't so little anymore. She's turned into a beautiful young lady, with the look of happiness in her eyes, made her look even more beautiful.   
  
Bra noticed her gaze and got annoyed, "What?"  
  
"You know you've really grown up, from the annoying little sister who always tagged along with me, who now I actually invite to come along," He grinned.   
  
Bra rolled her eyes.   
  
"But you've still got both traits from both mom and dad," He chuckled.   
  
"So do you," She snapped back.   
  
"You know you are the most beautiful person in the world to someone," Trunks smirked.   
  
Bra rolled her eyes again, as if to say, there's too many people in this world who thinks that.   
  
"No, I mean it. Not just for your looks, but for you're personality as well," He smiled.   
  
"Really? Who?" Her eyes danced with laughter.   
  
"You know," He teased.   
  
"No. I want you to say his name, so I can't smile any bigger," She grinned.   
  
"SON GOTEN!" He laughed when he saw her blush and smile uncontrollably.   
  
"You know he thinks the world of you?" He asked.   
  
Bra didn't answer, because she was giggling and wouldn't stop.   
  
"Someone is really giddy," Pan teased as she flew up to the two.   
  
"That's because I said, Goten, Goten, Goten, Goten," He teased.   
  
Bra continued to giggle some more.  
  
Pan slapped his head. "Quit acting like annoying brother. Your parents are arguing again, so I think you two better calm them down before they break something."   
  
"There's nothing we could really do anyway," Bra's eyes watered with laughter.   
  
"Still. You're Vegeta's soft spot. Let's go," Pan took her hand and flew up to the balcony.   
  
"Pan! What did you do? Why is Bra crying?" Goten raised her eyebrow, when she saw Bra wiping her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was him," Pan pointed to Trunks.   
  
"Brat! What did you do to make my Princess cry?" He said as he stepped away from Bulma to hold Bra. Bulma made a face and Vegeta acted like her didn't care.   
  
"Nothing, Daddy. He just made me laugh so much that my eyes started to water," She said as to calm him down.   
  
Trunks walked to Bulma, so Vegeta can't hurt him. "More giggling than laughing," He added.   
  
The two laughed.   
  
"Go eat breakfast. We already ate, I'll go wake up Goten," Chi Chi said.   
  
"Ok," Trunks said as he sat down.   
  
Everyone else went down to the beach to spend his or her last few days on vacation. Marron and Ubuu played with Doggy, and the parents all took walks along the beach, except Vegeta and Bulma. They just both sat down and continued their fight from earlier that morning. That left, Trunks, Goten and Bra in the penthouse, to eat breakfast, and Pan to just stay with them.  
  
After they finished, they cleaned up and met the others down at the beach. "Mom, dad, quit arguing already," Trunks said as he put his arm around Pan.   
  
"Yah, like you once told me, Mom, just enjoy today," Bra said as she wrapped her arm around Goten's waist.   
  
And the young Saiyens, took a walk along the beach.   
  
Author's Note: Here's chapter 25. Sorry you had to wait so long, I couldn't think of what to right in this chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews, it really means a lot. And I'm also sorry to say, this fic is coming to an end. I think there's going to be only two more chapters left, I think. My main point on this story was to make the four realize that they have each other, and that was completed in the 12th chapter I think. I just waited to end this story with at least 100 reviews, and it's almost there. 97. Thanks you so much!   
  
~Mhealeayah 


	27. Getting Ready Part 1

Bra is 18, Pan is 19, Goten is 25, and Trunks is 26  
  
  
Getting Ready Part 1  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Author's Notes: There are going to be a change in the story, since the single guys don't' really have much of a part in the plot, I'm removing them from the story. But I don't think you were paying much attention to them anyway.   
  
"Bra, sweetheart, do you girls have your dresses already?" Bulma asked as she met her daughter in the hallway.   
  
"Yes, Mom, we're all set," She replied.  
  
"Do you think the boys and the rest of the men have their tuxedoes?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Bra thought for a second, "Nope, I don't think so."   
  
"Ok, I should send them all there today, thanks sweetie," Bulma said and went off in her own direction.   
  
"Vegeta! Trunks! Goku! Gohan! Goten! Krillin! Ubuu! Come here! Now!" Bulma yelled while she sat down in the livingroom.   
  
Trunks ran in, right from the shower, and just had a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair clinging onto his face. He met Pan in the hallway, slowed down; smiled and tried to act casual, as in ran his hand through his wet hair. Pan just laughed and rolled her eyes, right after they passed each other, he ran towards his mom.   
  
"Mom," Trunks whined.   
  
"Sorry sweetie," She held back her laughter.   
  
Vegeta walked in, annoyed, but obviously obeyed. "Onna! What is it that you want that you're breaking our eardrums for?" (Woman)  
  
Trunks knew it, the start of another argument. Goten walked in and sat next to Trunks on the couch and Ubuu followed.   
  
"You know for a fact I yell louder than this at home! Why makes a comment now? Here?" Bulma stuck out her jaw.  
  
"Does it matter that I make a comment now? Why should you care?" Vegeta grunted.   
  
"Are they at it again?" Gohan asked as he and Krillin walked in.   
  
"Yah," Trunks sighed.   
  
Goku appeared all red faced with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"I don't even want to hear about it dad," Gohan shook his head.   
  
Krillin chuckled as he nudged Goku on the side.   
  
"Dad," Goten complained.   
  
"What?" He asked as he looked at Krillin and Goten with confusion.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You're late Kakkarot."  
  
"Why should you care," Bulma said as she brushed past him to be in the center of all the guys.   
  
Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms, while Bulma pretended she didn't notice.   
  
"As you know we're only going to be here for two more days, not counting today. Tomorrow night we're going to have a formal dinner, so I want you guys to get your tuxedos today. Trunks knows where to go, and you just follow him. You don't need to pay for anything; I have credit at that store, so they'll just mail the bill to the main office at home. So..Go," She finished.   
  
They jus stood there, some kinda processing the information in their heads, and the others waiting for them to go.   
  
"Now!" She exclaimed.   
  
And they all flew out through the balcony.   
  
"You're brother is such a dork," Pan laughed as she walked into Bra's room.   
  
"So, you still love him anyway," Bra rolled her eyes.   
  
Marron giggled.   
  
"I know," Pan grinned as she plopped down on the bed beside them. "What are we doing here anyway?"   
  
"Bra says we're trying to find hairstyles to go with our dresses for tomorrow night," Marron answered, "Here. Look and see if you find something for yourself, but also look if they're some nice ones for us too."  
She handed Pan a huge magazine full of hairstyles.   
  
"Why don't we just get our hair done?" Pan asked.   
  
"We are, but we're going to pick what we want, so we can go tomorrow and get it done and then leave, without having to fuss about what to get, since we already know what we're going to get," Bra replied.   
  
"Yah, I guess you're right," Pan said.   
  
Knock. Knock.   
  
"Come in," Bra called out.   
  
"Hi sweetheart. We're gonna leave you girls here by yourself is that ok? The guys left to get their tuxedos and we have to get our dresses," Bulma said as opened the door.   
  
"Mom, we're fine. We are three of the few strongest women on earth next to you moms, of course," Bra smiled.   
  
"Yah, being married to the strongest men on earth, you have to be," Marron grinned.   
  
The ladies just laughed, said bye and left.   
  
"You two are really suck-ups to know that?" Pan rolled her eyes.   
  
"Of course. It's the result of being daddy's girl," Bra smirked.   
  
"All of us have long hair right?" Marron asked as she looked at them.   
  
Bra's hair fell down a few to her waist, Pan's hair went below her butt and Marron's hair fell just below her shoulders.   
  
Bra gave her a look that said, "It's kinda obvious."   
  
"Just making sure," She replied to her look.   
  
"Should we really go out with the up do's and everything? Is it really this formal like a prom?" Pan asked.   
  
"You know my mom, always overdoing stuff, watch tomorrow they're all going to get their hair done," Bra answered.   
  
"I know," Pan sighed.   
  
"I found one for you Pan-chan!" Bra practically fell of the bed as she jumped in excitement.   
  
"What?" Both Marron and Pan asked.   
  
Bra regained her composure, "You're going to have to get your hair layered and cut though."   
  
"How short?" Pan asked.   
  
"Not even short, just shorted than mine but longer than Marron's. It's just gonna be layered into the last four inches of your hair, and we won't even fuss about your hair tomorrow. It's perfect so you won't complain, unless you want an up-do then that's fine," Bra replied.   
  
"Well...um..." Pan couldn't find it easy to say what she wanted to say.   
  
"What Pan is trying to say is that, she'll get her hair layered, but then she also wants to do look really good for Trunks, just not too much fussing" Marron added.   
  
"Really? I thought you didn't want us to fuss over you at all. That's fine, we'll go today. I'm so happy," Bra sighed.   
  
After an hour scanning through five fashion magazines, all of them found what they wanted. No one came home yet, but they wanted to leave to get Pan's hair done.   
  
"I'll just leave a note, and I'll see if mom left us with a driver," Bra suggested.   
  
"A driver? I don't' wanna a driver. We're just going to the hair salon," Pan whined.   
  
"Oh ok, fine. I'll just get the convertible," Bra said looking through the capsules.   
  
"Hey Bra? Where's the formal dining room that I heard your mom talking about? I didn't know there were more rooms here," Marron called from the hallway.   
  
"Don't get lost!" Pan teased.   
  
"It's on the other side of the building and I thought you know we have the whole floor as our penthouse, but we don't use all of it all the time. This trip we just used the main kitchen, livingroom, and the rooms. There's still other kitchens, living rooms and stuff like that," Bra answered.   
  
"Really?" Marron shouted.   
  
"Yah," Bra called back.   
  
"Can we go see it first?" Marron asked as she found her way back to them.   
  
"Sure, but let's go in through the balcony, because it's easier that way." Bra ran to the living room and flew out. "Come on!"  
  
Pan and Marron followed and they landed on literally on the other side. There was no view of the ocean at all. But it did have a beautiful view of the penthouse entrance, and the gardens on one side, and the swimming pools on the other.   
  
"How come you never told us about the garden we could've had a picnic?" Marron asked.   
  
"Yah, and what about the swimming pools?" Pan asked.   
  
"Because it's the middle of summer and so many people come here for vacations, just like we did. We can't go on a picnic when the guys could out of no where want to spar, or go swimming and they might want to have a race, people are gonna notice we're different. Us flying here is dangerous enough, but the parents don't seems to care, since they do that too," Bra answered.   
  
"Ok, reasonable answer," Marron said.   
  
Bra opened the door and Pan and Marron were in awe. The color and the furniture of the room made it seem so calm and elegant.   
  
"Just wait tomorrow, my mom is gonna make this room so elegant you'd think we were royalty or something," Bra smirked.   
  
"You are," Marron smiled.   
  
"Is my uncle's clueless behavior rubbing off on you?" Pan teased.   
  
"I guess it is," Bra laughed lightly.   
  
"Let's go get our haircuts now," Marron said, as she was the first to head for the door.   
  
More Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait. Fanfiction has been down for a while. I finished this chapter before I left, but I couldn't post it. So here it is. I hope you like this chapter.   
~Mhealeayah 


	28. Getting Ready Part 2

Bra is 18, Pan is 19, Goten is 25, and Trunks is 26  
  
Getting Ready Part 2  
By: Mhealeayah  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.   
  
"I don't really know what kind of dress to get Bulma," 18 admitted.   
  
"Don't worry, anything you like. My treat, and this goes for all of you," She smiled.   
  
"I really don't know either," Videl sighed.  
  
"What about you Chi Chi?" Bulma asked.   
  
"It has to be decent at least, but all these dresses are so formal. Is it really formal?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"How many times do I have to say this, it's a formal dinner, of course. We could go all out and even get our hair done, and no one else is there but our family so it's fine," Bulma sighed as well.   
  
"Ok, I'll just look around and see if I like something," Videl suggested.   
  
"Good, all of you can do that. If you don't find anything just come tell me ok?" Bulma said.   
  
They nodded.  
  
"Do you think we should match the girls?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"But we don't know their colors," Trunks replied.   
  
"Oh, I know Pan's color. I saw it, and if I see it I know what it is," Goten smiled happily.   
  
"I know, since we're the married ones, we just get normal black tuxes, and we'll just our wives to buy a matching tie since we don't know what color to get," Gohan said.   
  
"Great idea, son," Goku patted his shoulder.   
  
"Thanks Gohan, can you help them, while I got these two?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure. You're a good man, Trunks," Gohan said as he turned to help the older men.   
  
Trunks turned around, surprised at his comment and smiled.   
  
"Wow, your hair is so long and silky, it's beautiful. Now what would you have me to do today?" Jasmine, the hair stylist, asked.   
  
"Um...Bra?" Pan bit her lip.  
  
" Can we have her hair shorter than mine, but longer than Marron's, and can it be layered into the last four inches of her hair?" Bra asked.   
  
"That's fine, would you like us to do something to your hair as well?" Jasmine asked.   
  
Bra thought for a while, "Ok, since we're here. Can I have a trim?"   
  
"Absolutely, Daisy, can you work on Ms. Briefs please?" Jasmine called out.   
  
"Yes ma'am," She answered and sat Bra down on a chair.   
  
"How about you Ms. Chestnut?" Jasmine asked.   
  
"I guess I could have the same as Bra," Marron replied.   
  
"Azalea, work on Ms. Chestnut while I'm with Ms. Son, please," Jasmine said.   
  
"Sure," She agreed, and the three women went to work.   
  
Ring. Ring.   
  
Bra picked up her cell phone and looked at who was calling. "Hey Pan, why is Trunks calling?"  
  
"I don't know," She replied.   
  
"Hey Onnichan, what's up?" Bra said as she watched Jasmine trim her hair. (Older Brother)  
  
"Just wondering what color dresses you have so we can match you girls," He replied.   
  
"Well...Marron is burgundy, I'm pale blue, and Pan is purple," Bra said.   
  
"Ok, thanks. Ja ne," Trunks hung up. (See you)  
  
"What did he want?" Marron asked.   
  
"He just wanted to know what color dresses we have so the guys can match," Bra said.   
  
"All done?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Hai, we're done," Trunks answered. (Yes)  
  
"Let's go then," Gohan said walking out.   
  
Goku walked out with his suit in a garment bag in hand and was about to fly off, when Gohan stopped him by grabbing his arm.   
  
"Dad, you can't fly carrying that, it could get damaged," He said.   
  
"Oh yah. I forgot. Sorry," Goku said as he absentmindedly put his hand behind his head with his famous clueless look.   
  
"Here," Trunks said and opened a capsule. It was a box as big as a normal closet, and he hung his tux inside.   
  
"Smart," Goten smiled and he did the same.   
  
The rest followed and Trunks pushed the button, the capsule became small again, put it in his pocket, and the men were off.   
  
After a few hours of looking for their dresses, the women found them and returned home.   
  
As soon as they stepped in front of the front door, they heard a lot of noise inside, with yelling too. When they walked into the livingroom, they saw Goku and Vegeta fighting over the remote for the TV, and heard yelling in the kitchen. Krillin was teasing Ubuu, who was bright red, trying to run away.   
  
Chi Chi ran into the kitchen followed by Videl. Inside stood three flour-covered super Saiyens, with Gohan in the middle.   
  
"What is going on here?" Chi Chi asked.   
  
"I'm not a part of any of this, even though it looks like I am, I'm just trying to stop this nonsense," Gohan said while trying to avoid the glare of both his mother and wife.   
  
"Goten! Change back to normal now!" Chi Chi ordered.   
  
He obeyed and Trunks followed.   
  
"What's your story Gohan?" Chi Chi questioned.   
  
"These two were fighting on how much flour to put into the cake, they were trying to make. Trunks was following the instructions on the box, but Goten wanted to make a really big cake. He wanted to put a whole bunch of flour together to make it huge, because he said one box isn't enough even for him. The two started throwing it at each other, then I tried to stop it and then you came in," He answered.   
  
"Videl, go get Gohan cleaned up. I'll deal with these two," Chi Chi said.   
  
"Aww man, hide me," Goten whispered so soft so Chi Chi couldn't hear, but Trunks could hear it anyway with his Saiyen hearing.   
  
"Why?" Trunks whispered back.   
  
"She's not your mom, so she won't punish you as much as she will me," Goten said and hid behind Trunks.   
  
All of a sudden they all heard a noise like someone was thrown against the wall, all three ran out to see.   
  
Ubuu looked scared, Krillin was against the wall and 18 was frowning. "Leave Ubuu alone! How many times do I have to tell you!?!" She grabbed his ear and started dragging him away.   
  
"Hey man, you ok?" Goten asked as walked up to Ubuu.   
  
"I guess so. I hope Marron doesn't get any of that from her mom, because she doesn't look like she has that now," Ubuu replied.   
  
"Don't worry. I don't think she has that, or only when she's really mad, but I haven't seen her really mad, you will, since you're marrying her and all," Trunks teased.   
  
"Trunks," Goten shook his head.   
  
"You two are finished yet," Chi hi said with her arms crossed.   
  
They both sighed.   
  
"You two better clean up the kitchen. And I want it spotless before I start making dinner," Chi Chi commanded.   
  
"Mommy," Goten complained.   
  
"Don't mommy me! You're 25 years old now. Go clean up your mess now!" She shouted as she pointed to the kitchen.   
  
The two ran to the kitchen like two lost puppies, frightened and bumped into each other a couple times.   
  
Only three other people remained in the room. Bulma yelling at Vegeta to stop chasing Goku because he has the remote.   
  
"Enough! You're as worse as the kids!" Chi Chi yelled.  
  
Goku stopped and ran behind Chi Chi. "Hand over the remote. None of you will be watching TV for the rest of trip," Chi Chi frowned.   
  
Vegeta made a face. "We're only going to be here for less than two days anyway, that's what the Onna said." (Woman)  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.   
  
"Come on Goku. We're going back to the room now, you're not behaving," Chi Chi said as she grabbed his arms and pulled him away.   
  
"Vegeta, no wonder Trunks is like that. He's just like you!" Bulma put her hand on her hips.   
  
"I am his father after all," He smirked.   
  
"Men!" Bulma sighed.  
  
Vegeta just smirked again, causing Bulma to keep on talking, talking, talking.   
  
Vegeta pulled Bulma close and kissed her, then she pulled away.   
  
"Are you trying to shut me up!?!" She yelled.   
  
"As always," He smirked.   
  
"You're impossible!" She shouted.   
  
"You still love him anyway," Bra said as the three girls walked in.   
  
Bulma looked to her daughter, then to Vegeta, "I guess you're right."   
  
"Of course, I always am," She smirked.   
  
"She certainly is your daughter," Bulma smiled.   
  
"Of course, she is. She's my Princess, and no one else's," He said as she cuddled up to him.   
  
"I'm afraid that's not true Veggie-head," Pan grinned a famous Son grin.   
  
"She's right. Be afraid, she'll become a Son soon enough, just wait," Marron teased.   
  
Vegeta frowned.   
  
"For now, I'm yours daddy," She smiled up to him.   
  
"No," He shook his head, "forever."   
  
"That's enough Vegeta, you know better than that. Let's leave the girls to whatever they're going to do," Bulma said.   
  
"We're done, we're ready," Bra said as she left her father's embrace.   
  
"Ok, good, the rest of us are too," Bulma smiled.  
  
"See you mom," Bra said as the girls walked away, then Vegeta walked away in the opposite direction.   
  
"Ok, the invitations are ready, just need to slip them under the doors, the caterers are coming tomorrow, the decorators are coming, so...today I can relax," Bulma said to herself, while counting on her fingers.   
  
Author's Note: The next chapter is the dinner, so I hope it turns out to be as good as I want it to be. Sorry for the wait for the 27th chapter, I've been gone for a week and half in Oklahoma and Tennessee, just came back a few days ago. So maybe I finish this story before the summer is over. Hope you like this one.  
~Mhealeayah 


	29. The Dinner

Bra is 18, Pan is 19, Goten is 25, and Trunks is 26  
  
The Dinner   
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
"Hey Bra-chan open up!" Marron said while pounding on the door.   
  
Bra opened the door to see a joyous Marron. "What is it?"   
  
"Look," Marron held a piece of paper rolled up, tied with a ribbon and held another paper, just like the other but scrolled it open. "This is yours."   
  
Bra took it and opened it and read it and smiled. It was just like her mother to make it seem so proper and intimate.   
  
"Isn't it cute?" Marron gushed, while Doggy played around her feet, "but not as cute as you." She picked him up and he licked her nose.   
  
Bra smiled, "Thanks for letting me know about this," she looked down the hallway, and in front of the doors were the invitations.  
  
"No problem," Marron said carrying her puppy back to her room.   
  
The next afternoon…  
  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Marron said pounding on bathroom, which held the groggy Pan.   
  
"Pan! I know you wake up around this time to train too, so don't give me that excuse! I'm going to break this door down if you don't come out in five, four, three, two…" Bra had her hand to her hips.   
  
Pan walked out just in time, to see Bra, with her arms crossed and her foot tapping with an angry face.   
  
"Let's go!" Marron smiled, grabbing their hands and running out the door.   
  
"Hey Niichan, what is it with girls and having to take so long to get ready?" Goten asked. (Older Brother)  
  
"They just do that because they want to please us men, so much," Gohan answered.   
  
"If you don't stop talking Goten, the food's gonna be all gone," Ubuu laughed.   
  
"Yah, and the mother's cooked it especially for us, since they'll be gone for a while," Trunks added.   
  
"Wow, you're here. Didn't think you would make it. I'll get Mrs. Briefs, Daisy you have Mrs. Son Videl, and Azalea, you have Mrs. Son Chi Chi, and Daphne you have Mrs. Chestnut ok? We'll be doing the hair alright?" Jasmine looked to her employees.   
  
"Yes m'am," They replied.   
  
"What about us?" Heather asked.   
  
"Heather, Hazel and Sage get the nails, and we get hair and make-up," Jasmine said.   
  
"Yes mam," They replied as well.  
  
"I'm amazed. You really know how to handle this business with many employees, you think I could steal you away to work for me?" Bulma asked with a bit of humor in her voice.   
  
"That's ok, Mrs. Briefs. I'm quite happy right here where I am. Good money, especially when we have customers like you," Jasmine grinned, as Bulma sat down at the chair in front of her.   
  
Jasmine started washing Bulma's hair, and the other women did the same.   
  
"We're here! Are we on time?" Bra asked as she practically ran in.   
  
"You're fine. Just go to that corner over there and you'll get your nails done," Jasmine replied while drying Bulma's hair.   
  
After a half an hour later, Bulma's hair was gathered into a ponytail with a few face-framing tendrils, Videl's hair was up, a lot of height, with long, curly face framing tendrils, 18's hair was up in a French twist, and Chi Chi's was up in a bun.   
  
"Alright, you four go get your nails done, and we'll get your daughters," Jasmine smiled.   
  
"We're done sweetheart," Bulma said picking up her bag.   
  
"Is your makeup done?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes," Bulma replied.   
  
"Can you get our dresses and shoes in our rooms? The dresses are hanging in the closet with a garment bag holding each one and our shoes are the ones in the boxes still," Bra said.   
  
"Sure, we'll be back. Jasmine is it ok if we get ready here?" Bulma asked.   
  
"That's fine Mrs. Briefs, plus with us here if anything gets messed up we're here to fix it," She answered.   
  
"Thank you so much! Remind me to pay all of you an extra tip later," Bulma said before walking out with the other three women following.   
  
Bulma returned and the girls were finished. "Oh, you look so beautiful," She gushed over the three of them.   
  
Marron's hair was curled everywhere, then pinned up, and a few tendrils were left loose. She looked like she was going to the prom.   
  
"It matches your outfit and everything. You look so pretty," 18 said as she hugged her daughter, "here's your dress."   
  
"You're a sight for sore eyes Pan-chan!" Bra smiled.   
  
"Yup, Trunks is absolutely gonna fall at your feet," Marron grinned.   
  
"Marron!" 18 scolded.   
  
"Its fine 18," Videl laughed, "just don't say anything in front of her father."   
  
Pan's hair was gathered at her crown, secured with an elastic, affixed with a barrette over the elastic, and the hair left hanging was curled. She looked as if she were a princess, her makeup light and simply but still stunningly beautiful.   
  
"Mom," Pan complained.   
  
"You know I'm only joking. Here change into your dress, it starts at six and it's almost five," Videl said.   
  
"Nani?!?" Bra exclaimed. (What)  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Briefs, I'm almost done, and plus it wouldn't take you forever to get you into your dress. Just a few more touchups with your makeup and you're set," Jasmine assured her.   
  
"Ok, thanks," Bra sighed with relief. She looked into the mirror. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, curled, and then pinned to the top of her head.   
  
"Oh sweetheart, you look so beautiful," Bulma said as she saw her daughter in the mirror.   
  
Bra laughed, "That's because I look just like you when you were younger."  
  
"Shh, just put on your dress," She said as she handed her the blue dress.   
  
"Thank you very much," She said as she rushed into the bathroom.   
  
The women all changed and were out admiring each other's outfit with anticipations of what they men would think.   
  
"I wonder how my B-chan looks?" Goten asked dreamily.   
  
"Quit day-dreaming, and get changed already," Trunks shook his head.   
  
"I hate wearing these things!" Vegeta crossed his arms.   
  
"I don't mind," Goku smiled.   
  
"You never mind Kakkarot," Vegeta shook his head.   
  
"Are we supposed to waiting for them here, or in the dining room, or what?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"Let's call Bra again!" Goten grinned.   
  
"Fine," Trunks agreed, and called his sister's cell.   
  
"Yes Niichan?" She asked.   
  
"What do you want us to do? Pick you up there, wait for you here or we see in the dining room?" He asked.   
  
"Hold on," She replied, "Mom, what do you want the guys to do? Trunks is asking if you want us to get picked up here, for we see them at the penthouse or in the dining room?"   
  
"The dining room, just make sure you wear a long jacket so they won't fully see how we look," Bulma smirked.   
  
"Dining room Niichan. We're leaving now, so you guys better be already there waiting for us," She demanded.   
  
"Ok. Bye love you," He replied.   
  
'Love you too! Bye," She smiled  
  
"Oh mom! I'm so excited, so what's your plan?" Bra asked happily.  
  
"All of us are going to have our long jackets to cover our dress. When we come in, the butler will ask for our coats and the guys will take out our chairs. Simple as that," Bulma smirked.   
  
"Ok, let's go!" Bra exclaimed putting on her coat.   
  
"No need to rush dear, we'll be there soon. It's the guys who can't wait," Chi Chi smiled.   
  
"Uh huh, that's right," Videl chimed in.   
  
"They're here," Gohan rushed out into the balcony where all the guys seemed to lounging around.   
  
"What are we waiting for. Let's go claim our women!" Trunks smirked.   
  
"Ahem," Gohan gave him a stern look.   
  
"I mean, let's go meet the girls," He smiled.   
  
Goten just laughed.   
  
They all lined up away from the door, waiting for the first lady to come in, which of course was Bulma. She looked stunning for a woman in her early fifties. She walked up to Vegeta and gave him a playful look then sat down next to him, since he didn't pull out her chair.   
  
Next was Chi Chi, she looked wonderful. Gohan and Goten couldn't believe that was their mom, who looked so radiant for a grandmother.   
  
18 was next, she was amazing, but didn't seem to care that Krillian was fumbling with his words to compliment her.   
  
Then it was Videl. Gohan was speechless. It was really funny for Goten see his brother like that.   
  
The parents were chatting after everyone was seated, but the younger ladies haven't come in yet. The boys were waiting impatiently by the wall.   
  
"I feel like those guys at prom who don't have dates that stay by the 'loner wall,'" Trunks complained.   
  
"Don't worry about it. When they come, you won't even care that they took so long," Ubuu added.   
  
"You know your sister. She wants to make an entrance and be late, so when it's her turn everyone will stop what their doing to just look at her. She gets it from you, you know," Goten laughed.   
  
And the very moment Goten finished his sentence, the three walked in.   
  
The butler came over to take their coats. Trunks' jaw dropped, Ubuu smiled, and Goten spaced out.   
  
"May I escort this beautiful young lady to her seat?" Ubuu asked offering her arm.   
  
"Yes you may," She giggled.   
  
"Trunks aren't you going to say something?" Pan asked as she was the one who came to him.   
  
Trunks was speechless. Everyone laughed.   
  
"Ahem!" Goten nudged his best friend.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Trunks said getting out of his trance.   
  
"Well…?" Pan gave him an unsure look.   
  
"Y..yo…you…you look wonderful," He finally got out.   
  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," She grinned.   
  
Bra just kept on smiling at Goten, he caught her gaze.   
  
"My dear Saiyan Princess, you look exquisite," He said with so much feeling.   
  
"Thank you my Knight in shining armor. You look absolutely charming," She gave him a quick peck on his cheek.   
  
The kids all sat down and the waiters and waitresses served them their salads.   
  
"This is really great Bulma," Krillian took a bite for him dinner roll.   
  
"Yeah, to be away from home," Chi Chi agreed.   
  
"Can you please pass the butter?" Marron asked.   
  
Bra smiled and passed it to Goten then he passed it to Marron.   
  
After the salad, the main dish was served. All the Saiyan men grinned like little kids in a candy store.   
  
"Watch your manners Goku," Chi Chi warned.   
  
Vegeta chuckled that Kakkarot had to be treated like a child.  
  
Bulma sent him a glare.   
  
"Mom, this is really good," Bra complimented.   
  
"Of course it is. I got the best caterers in town," Bulma smiled.   
  
"Alright dessert!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
Chi Chi gave Goten a stern look.   
  
"Sorry Mom," he mouthed.   
  
"I mean, wonderful dessert is finally here," He said in his best proper voice.   
  
Bra tried her best to suppress her laughter.   
  
After all the food was gone, and I mean literally gone, Bra asked, "Thank you for dinner Mother, it was amazing. May we please be excused?"   
  
Bulma nodded.   
  
"Man Bra, you were so great in there, acting like some pretty rich girl," Goten grinned.   
  
Pan elbowed her uncle.   
  
"It's alright Pan, I know what he meant. I even liked your recovery about dessert," She giggled and tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"It's really easy," Trunks added, "it's all about pretending."   
  
"And we should know," Bra laughed.   
  
"Where we going now?" Ubuu asked.   
  
"It looks like we just went to prom," Marron commented looking around.   
  
"I know, let's walk around town pretending this is prom night," Bra smiled.   
  
"Sure, let's get a limo too," Trunks starting dialing in his cell phone   
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. But I'm almost done, I just don't know when I'm gonna finish. I am such a procrastinator it's been over a year now, almost two. I'm somehow losing ideas on how to end this. Oh well, hope you liked it. 


	30. Here and Now

Bra is 18, Pan is 19, Goten is 25, and Trunks is 26  
  
Here and Now  
  
By: Mhealeayah  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
"I'm sad this is over so soon, I wish we could stay in this place forever," Bra sighed leaning her head on Goten's shoulder.   
  
"I'm thinking the same thing B-chan," He squeezed her hand.   
  
"Look at those two," Pan shook her head motioning to Ubuu and Marron, walking hand in hand on the other side of the street.   
  
"Can you believe they're going to get married?" Trunks laughed.   
  
"The first out of us three," Goten added.   
  
"Does that mean that you at least thought about it?" Bra looked at him, hopeful.   
  
"Of course B-chan! But right now, that's the farthest thing from my mind. All that matter to me, is you and me. Here and now," He used his finger to lift her chin so he could look her in the eye.   
  
"I love you," she whispered.   
  
"I love you too," He closed the distance between them.   
  
"You're sister is such a hopeless romantic," Pan teased.   
  
"Aren't you at least a little bit?" Trunks smirked.   
  
"What do you think?" She grinned.   
  
"I don't. I know so," he captured her lips with his own.   
  
"Ahem," Ubuu coughed.   
  
The two couples broke apart, slight embarrassed.   
  
"What would your fathers' think if they saw you two right now?" Marron giggled.   
  
"What is it time to go already?" Goten asked.   
  
"No, but I don't think you want people to be taking pictures of you two making out, because it'll land on the front page," Ubuu looked to where some photographers were trying to hide.   
  
"What's there to hide anyway? Let them," Bra tucked her hair behind her ears.   
  
"Fine, hey you guys can come out," Trunks called out.   
  
"Might as well look our best," Bra smiled standing up, posing in Goten's arms.  
  
"Great!" One exclaimed, "what about you two?"   
  
"Who are you people?" Pan asked.   
  
"Just some amateur photographs looking for a big break, and this seems to be it."   
  
Trunks picked up Pan, and grinned.   
  
"Hey, good idea!" Goten chuckled, and did the same.   
  
Bra screamed as he did.   
  
"Wait, me too," Ubuu followed.   
  
The three couples kept posing for cameras till the photographer ran out of film. "Thanks so much. I could see it now, 'Lovebirds having the time of their life in the city by the sea,' bye now!"   
  
"That was so much fun!" Bra laughed as she got into the limo.   
  
"Maybe you should call Dad, it's late now," Trunks suggested.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I should!" She picked up her cell and dialed.   
  
"Princess, where are you?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Hi Daddy! We're coming back now, we just spent a couple hours in town. Don't worry, I'm fine," She smiled.   
  
"You better be or that's boy's dead," He muttered.   
  
"Vegeta!" You could hear Bulma yell.   
  
Bra laughed, "Talk to you later. Bye Daddy, love you!"   
  
"You too," He replied.   
  
"We're good," She smiled, "I wonder how the morning paper will look…."  
  
"You two are going to get it, when Gohan and Vegeta see them in your arms in the paper," Ubuu laughed.   
  
The two gulped.   
  
"Oh well, it was worth it," Goten gave Bra a kiss.   
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: This is it. I ran out of ideas, and today I just ended up writing the rest. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
